My Sexiest Boyfriend
by Suzushii Yukina
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin memiliki kekasih PEREMPUAN layaknya pemuda lain yang seumuran dengannya. Sampai dia menyadari jika kakak perempuannya benar-benar fujoshi akut! Bukan seperti fujoshi kebanyakan, kakak perempuannya sudah gila! / "Jika aku sampai tau matamu tidak melihat ke mereka, akan kucolok matamu dengan jariku, Otouto." / SasuNaru. Yaoi. S8. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

My Sexiest Boyfriend

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yes! © Kaitou y-ELLOW Voice or Jhonnys Ent.

I don't own anything except the story line.

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). AU. Slash. MalexMale. This fiction will contain STRAIGHT too**. So, please just leave this page if you have problem with it. And this fiction will contain porn, but 18+ are allowed ;*

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight GaaNaru.

**.**

Naruto baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi _VIP_ yang tepat berada di depan panggung bagian tengah ketika terdengar bunyi benda terkunci di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini _Nee__-__chan_! Kenapa kau memborgol tanganku!"

Protes Naruto ketika melihat sebuah borgol melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Membuat pelaku pemborgolan sepihak di sebelah kanannya meringis.

"Agar kau tidak kabur _Otouto_. Lagipula aku membayar mahal untuk tempat yang kau sedang duduki itu."

_KRAK._

Dan lingkaran borgol sisi lainnya telah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri kakaknya, membuat Naruto menatap gadis bersurai pirang seperti miliknya itu horor.

Dia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Batin Naruto kesal.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto pun harus mengikuti keinginan kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

**.**

Tiba-tiba panggung menjadi gelap. Diiringi suara _MC_ yang kasat mata mengatakan jika lagu selanjutnya adalah sebuah lagu baru dari _Black-Voice_.

Naruto mendengus, merasa enggan menonton konser _boyband_ favorit kakaknya. Siapa peduli dengan para lelaki yang berdansa di atas panggung secara bersamaan. Ah benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan akan langsung angkat kaki dari panggung ini jika tidak ingat Kakaknya memasang borgol di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih terhubung dengan tangan kiri gadis yang lahir tiga tahun lebih dulu darinya itu.

"Kau harus melihat mereka. Jika sampai kau memalingkan wajahmu atau aku sampai tau matamu tidak melihat ke mereka, akan kucolok matamu dengan jariku, _Otouto_. Yah, paling tidak kau boleh jika hanya memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke saja."

Perkataan Ino seketika membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? Kakak macam apa yang memaksa adik laki-lakinya menonton sekumpulan lelaki lain menari jika bukan kakaknya? _Sial._

Suara _MC_ menggema, memperkenalkan nama personil _Black-Voice_ yang terdiri dari tiga orang laki-laki.

Mereka mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang tergulung hingga siku. Celana panjang berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemeja mereka.

_Hyuuga Neji_. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang pemilik bola mata seindah bulan yang menerangi malam.

_Uzumaki Menma_. Pemuda yang juga memiliki surai hitam namun jauh lebih pendek, dengan mata yang menyala terang sewarna _ruby_.

Lalu yang terakhir,

_Uchiha Sasuke_. Pemuda dengan surai biru gelap yang hampir menyesupai warna mata hitamnya yang seolah dapat menawanmu kedalamnya.

Dan _intro_ lagu baru mereka pun mulai terdengar. Membuat ketiga pemuda tadi meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya setelah mereka menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Uchiha berada ditengah sementara Hyuuga di sisi kiri pemuda itu dan Uzumaki di sisi kanannya.

Beberapa desahan terdengar sebelum bait pertama lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh Neji sebagai pembuka.

_Jirasanai de saa tsukisashite sono shisen de konagona ni_

Teriakan para gadis pun mulai terdengar ketika Neji menunjukkan dance erotis di atas panggung.

_Saguriau Feeling kasanete zokuzoku de shihai__shitai_

Teriakan mereka bahkan masih terdengar saat Menma menyanyikan lagu pada bait kedua.

_Dare ni mo agetakunai nedaru__youna amai Breath_

Dan semakin mengeras ketika Sasuke memasang seringai saat menyanyikan bagiannya.

_Mune ni__hibiku vibration ni furetara_

_[__Dou saretai ka oshiete yo__]_ Bisik Menma dengan suara berat. Seketika membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

A-apa-apaan mereka itu?

_Oh Yes! Doushiyou mo nai kurai karada juu kakemeguru Love_

_Yes! Binkan ni kanjite yo sore to mo boku ga kirai na no?_

Teriakan para gadis dari seluruh penjuru Tokyo Dome pun menggema kala para personil _Black-Voice_ membuat gerakan-gerakan _dance_ yang sensual. Terlebih Uchiha Sasuke, _center_ di grup itu sering kali menunjukkan pose-pose seksinya seakan menggoda para penggemarnya.

_Jaa nande tsunaida te hodokanai?_

Neji kembali menyanyikan bagiannya.

_Hajirai fuseta me mo ii keredo dou suru no?_

Dan Menma melanjutkan bagiannya yang lalu dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk yang seolah menawarkan ajakan untuk mendekat padanya.

_Kotae na yo_

_Abaresou na__kanjou daite heisei yousouttete mo_

_(__Genkai__)_ Sahut Menma.

Bagian selanjutnya dinyanyikan Neji dengan dibarengi gerakan mereka bertiga yang menuruni tangga dan melonggarkan ikatan dasi hitam yang melingkari kerah kemeja mereka sebelumnya.

_Hoshii mono wa sou kimi dake de mou ne dame gaman dekinai-nai-nai-nai-nai-nai-naai_

Astaga! Naruto tidak habis pikir, entah apa pita suara para gadis di stadion ini tidak putus setelah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika melihat tiga pemuda di atas panggung itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya bersamaan.

Lagipula apa mereka bertiga harus menggoyangkan pinggul seksi mereka? Ingin pamer huh? E-EEEH APA YANG DIA PIKIRKAN?! Tidak! Naruto tidak pernah berpikir jika mereka seksi karena pinggulnya tentu jauh lebih seksi dari mereka! Ya, itu sudah pasti!

_Oh Yes! Doushiyou mo nai kurai karada juu kakemeguri Love_

Dan apalagi? Naruto harus melihat adegan dimana tubuh pemuda bernama Menma di gerayangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji.

_Yes! Binkan ni kanjite yo subete ni kuchidzuketai_

Juga Uchiha Sasuke yang menjilat jarinya sensual yang entah bagaimana mata _onyx_ pemuda itu tepat bersibobrok dengan biru safir milik Naruto. Seolah _fanservice_ itu memang ditujukan pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah merona di bawah panggung.

Dan adegan selanjutnya malah makin membuat wajah tan Naruto merona.

_SRAK__._

_SRAK__._

_SRAK__._

Mereka, ketiga pemuda itu bergantian membuka atau merobek(?) kemeja putih mereka. Memperlihatkan pahatan sempurna Tuhan pada seluruh penonton konser malam itu. Dan seketika juga teriakan para gadis semakin menggila.

_Yes! Doushiyou mo nai kurai karada juu kakemeguru Love_

_Yes! Binkan ni kanjite yo sore to mo boku ga kirai na no?_

_Jaa nande tsunaida te hodokanai?_

_Sorosoro mitome na yo yamenai yo? You say "Yes"_

_Kotae na yo_

_BLAM__._

Lampu panggung kembali mati bertepatan dengan berakhirnya lagu erotis yang dibawakan bersama _dance_ erotisnya oleh tiga pemuda bersurai gelap di atas panggung.

Naruto benar-benar menghela napas berkali-kali. Setelah dipaksa kakak perempuannya menonton konser tiga pemuda yang menamai mereka _Black-Voice_, kakaknya terus saja memandangnya dengan seringai yang menyebalkan―sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Dan gadis itu kini menyeretnya ke _backstage_! Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa dengan mudah memiliki akses ke dalam tanpa diseret _bodyguard-bodyguard boyband_ papan atas yang tampil malam itu.

"Aku tidak mau _Nee-chan_! Aku mau pulang! Kau tau jika aku menyukai Sakura-_chan__,_ dan kau malah menjodohkan adikmu dengan laki-laki! Astaga! Ada apa dengan otakmu sih!"

Langkah Ino terhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto sedikit terhuyung dan bernapas lega. Dia rasa kakaknya sudah sadar jika dia adalah laki-lagi jadi sudah pasti tidak mungkin bersama dengan laki-laki juga.

Tapi tunggu―untuk apa Ino mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya?

"Ya, Haruno Sakura? Aku Namikaze Ino. Kami sendang di tempat konser _Black-Voice_. Ya, aku kurang setuju dengan pilihanmu. Bagaimana dengan _Onyx_ di _Black-Voice_? Ya dia. Kau mau menjadi kekasih adikku kan? Itu pasti, kau tenang saja. Tentu saja! Baiklah. Senang mengenalmu, Haruno."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Nee-chan_?"

Ino hanya mengendikkan bahu. Naruto baru saja hendak memaksa kakaknya memberitahukan alasan padanya mengapa menghubungi Sakura-_chan_-nya dan berkata soal menjadi kekasihnya ketika _smartphone_ miliknya berbunyi melantunkan lagu milik penyanyi solo terkenal bersurai merah bernama―

"Aku tidak tau kalau seleramu sekelas Sabaku Gaara."

Ya, Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya, menatap kakaknya tajam sebelum menggeser _icon_ telepon berwarna hijau ke kiri di _smartphone_-nya.

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_? A-apa? B-bukan itu t-tapi jika ini berhubungan dengan _Aneki_, aku tidak bisa. Mana bisa begitu! A-a Sakura-_chan_! _Matte__!_'

Astaga! Bagaimana bisa jadi begini? Apa _Nee-chan_-nya berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura-_chan_? Tapi Naruto yakin jika saat menghubungi Sakura-_chan_, _Nee-__chan_-nya tidak menyebutkan nama Uchi―siapa tadi? Uchida Souke? Ya itulah dan juga Sabaku Gaara. _Nee-__chan_-nya hanya menyindir _ringtone_-nya yang menggunakan salah satu lagu milik pemuda Sabaku itu.

Naruto teringat sindiran kakaknya.

"Kau tau? Sabaku Gaara jelas tidak mesum sepeti lagu milik _boyband_ favoritmu tadi!"

Ujar Naruto dengan ketus pada kakaknya. Dan tentu saja Ino terperangah. Bagaimana bisa gadis merah muda teman sekelas adiknya itu benar-benar dapat mempengaruhi adiknya dengan Sabaku Gaara?

Adiknya memang berpotensi! Ino menyeringai lantas menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan sang adik, Ino sempat memperhatikan wajah pemuda di sebelah kirinya itu dari samping.

Naruto terlihat bimbang dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya.

Dan Ino tanpa sadar mencubit kedua pipi adiknya yang tentu saja mendapat respon kesakitan dari sang adik.

"Kau tau?" Ino berbisik. Menggantung kalimatnya.

Namun Naruto bergeming, tidak sedikitpun berniat membalas perkataan kakaknya dan malah mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang sakit.

"―Sebenarnya, si Sabaku itu juga punya lagu sejenis dengan milik _Black-Voice_ yang kau sebut mesum tadi."

Perkataan Ino sanggup membuat Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan seolah bertanya apakah yang Ino katakan itu benar atau hanya bualan.

Ino mengangguk, "Dan Sabaku-mu itu, juga tidak kalah mesum dengan _Black-Voice_." Lanjutnya menatap adiknya dari dekat.

Naruto terperangah, "Kau bohong _Nee-chan_! Kau pasti bohong! Gaara-_san_ sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu! Dia pemuda yang sopan!"

Ino menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Memang kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

"_Eetto__, __sono_…, sebenarnya sih belum." Ujarnya polos dengan menunjukkan tawa getirnya.

Ino hanya _facepalm_ menganggapi kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu.

"T-tapi aku selalu mengikuti _interview__-_nya! Karena Sakura-_chan_ pun melihatnya. Dan dia terlihat baik juga sangat sopan!" Lanjut Naruto berujar dengan menggebu.

Astaga. Apa yang si _pinky_ berikan pada adiknya hingga dia begitu memuja Sabaku Gaara. _Mattaku_!

.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang artis yang di tempati _Black-Voice_. Dan Ino masih bergeming, berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Berusaha merapihkan surai pirang adik yang memiliki tinggi tidak jauh darinya itu. Ya perbedaan tinggi mereka hanya selsih 10 cm. Dan Naruto tetap terhitung pemuda yang pendek jika hanya memiliki tinggi badan 162 cm.

"Yosh! Kau sudah siap?! Ayo masuk!"

Entah bagaimana kedua _bodyguard_ di depan pintu ini bergeming dan malah mempersilahkan Kakak dan dirinya masuk. Naruto benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh.

Pintu terbuka. Dan tempat itu sepi. Hanya ada dua orang pemuda dengan surai gelapnya yang tengah berbincang dan duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

Pemuda dengan mata bulannya di sofa panjang, sedangkan pemuda pemilik mata _onyx_ di single sofa di sebelahnya.

Naruto gugup. Tentu saja karena empat pasang mata itu seakan menelanjanginya dan hendak memakannya hidup-hidup.

Ino menyeringai.

"Yo! Semua!"

Sasuke tersadar dari khayalannya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda manis bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis bagaikan kumis di masing-masing pipinya. Yang entah kenapa Sasuke ingin mengelusnya, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan kulit tan bagaikan karamel itu.

Sasuke benar-benar penasaran, apa rasanya benar seperti karamel?

Masih mencuri-curi pandang ke pemuda di samping gadis pirang yang ia ketahui adalah kenalan kakaknya, Sasuke mendengar dengan baik apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

Pemuda ini adiknya, Namikaze Naruto.

Terlihat sangat manis ketika melihatnya gugup.

"Kau tau namaku kan?"

Ujar Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir. Tadi beberapa kali kakaknya menyebutkan nama pemuda ini. Sakura-_chan_ juga sempat menyebutnya. U-uchi-ga Sauke? U-chi-da S-sake? Tidak bukan. U-uchi―

"Kau tidak tau?" Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kembali bertanya. Menenggelamkan iris secerah langit biru itu ke dalam langit malamnya. Menawannya di dalamnya. Hingga pemuda dihadapannya semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"U-uchida Souke!"

Dan setelahnya Ino _facepalm_. Neji terbahak. Dan Sasuke memandang pemuda mini di hadapannya tidak percaya.

"_Dobe__._"

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Konser Black-Voice bisa dibayangkan dengan melihat penampilan Kaitou y-ELLOW Voice di konser Hey!Say!JUMP LiveTour S3ART yang diadakan bulan Oktober 2014 kemarin di Yokohama Arena.

Silahkan ke link ini jika ingin melihatnya. Credit to owner.

www. facebook video. php?v= 786995094741695 (buang spasi-nya)

Yosh! Dengan Kina disini~

Bertemu dengan saya di fanfic yang pertama! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Jujur, fanfic ini muncul setelah saya melihat Kaitou y-ELLOW Voice. Mereka dengan dance yang membuat saya sampai menggigit bibir dan lirik yang uhm―menjurus(?) dengan suara sekushi-nya Yamada Ryosuke. Saya benar-benar merasa malu menontonnya sebenarnya, ya tapi mereka bikin kecanduan! Homina homina homina!

Dan entah kenapa setiap melihat Yama tuh selalu keinget sama Sasuke. They so damn sexy! Gah!

Cara Yama ngasih fanservice seduktif itu bikin inget Sasuke yang 'oh so damn hot!'

Sexy tapi songong tapi ganteng tapi nyebelin tapi pervert tapi ya hot! Iya! Itu Yama di mata saya. Dan juga Sasuke ;_;

Ya sekian curhatannya. Intinya fanfic ini tercipta karena saya merasa kurang puas kalo konser Kaitou y-ELLOW Voice berhenti di situ aja. Saya kepo pengennya ada lanjutan hasil(?) dari keseksian mereka. Muahahahaha~ *ketawa nista*

Dan ini bonus buat yang udah scroll sampe bawah.

_Yes!__by Kaitou y-ELLOW Voice english translate credit to owner and translator._

_Don't vex. Now, pierce through that glance little by little_

_Let's explore each other's feelings again and again. Let me control your thrills._

_I don't want to give others this teasing sweet Breath_

_Which gives my chest vibrations when I touch you_

_[Tell how you want it done]_

_Oh Yes! It can't be helped, run this love through our bodies_

_Yes! Feel your sensitivity. Or do you hate me?_

_Then, why won't you let go of our entwined hands?_

_It's fine to cover the shyness in your eyes but what do you want to do?_

_Answer me._

_Embrace this raging emotions even under that calm disguise_

_(I'm at my limit)_

_You're the only one I want. No good, I can't hold back anymore_

_Oh Yes! It can't be helped, run this Love through our bodies_

_Yes! Feel your sensitivity. I want to kiss them all._

_Yes! It can't be helped, let Love run through our bodies_

_Yes! Feel your sensitivity. Or do you hate me?_

_Then, why won't you let go of our entwined hands?_

_Soon, you have to accept that you won't stop. You say "Yes"._

_Answer me._

_NB:_

_Lagu yang saya tulis disini bukan full version-nya. Ini disesuaikan dengan versi konsernya._

_Ditunggu review-nya agar saya bisa terus melanjutkan fanfic ini._


	2. Chapter 2

_My Sexiest Boyfriend_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_I don't own anything except the story line._

_**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). AU. Slash. MalexMale. This fiction will contain STRAIGHT too. So, please just leave this page if you have problem with it. And this fiction will contain porn, but 18+ are allowed ;***_

_Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight: GaaNaru. And Surprise pairing._

.

_A/N :_

_Tolong warning-nya di baca terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca fanfic ini ya. Karena isi dari fanfic ini belum tentu akan sesuai dengan harapan pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih sebelumnya_.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan surai musim seminya tengah sibuk mencoret-coret lembaran kertas putih di atas meja belajarnya ketika sebuah nomor tanpa nama tertera pada layar smartphone-nya yang berdering mengganggu konsentrasinya pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Dengan enggan Sakura pun menerima panggilan dari nomor yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal itu.

"Iya, ini aku. Siapa kau? Oh Ino-nee, ada apa menghubungiku? Kami? Kau dan Naruto? Yah padahal kupikir Gaara-kun itu lebih cocok dengan Naruto. Tapi, Onyx di Black-Voice? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke? Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika Naruto menyukainya. Kekasih Naruto? Asal dia mau memberiku fanservice. Kau serius? Oke akan ku atur. Aku akan menghubunginya. Aku juga, Onee-san"

Sakura langsung saja menjerit dan melompat-lompat, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang tengah dalam pengerjaan sejak tadi setelah mendapatkan telepon dari gadis bermarga yang sama dengan pemuda yang selama ini menyukainya.

Namikaze Ino. Kakak dari Namikaze Naruto. Berniat menjodohkan adiknya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu personel Boyband yang saat ini sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis baik fujoshi atau bukan dan bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka menjadi idola para laki-laki berstatus 'uke' di luar sana.

Tidak masalah jika Sakura gagal menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sabaku Gaara, toh pemuda manis itu akan jatuh ke tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Batin Sakura dengan sejuta pemikiran iblisnya.

Sakura adalah seorang fujoshi? Ya! Dia akan dengan bangga mengakuinya. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu bahkan sangat terkenal di kalangan fujoshi lain. Karena apa? Sakura memiliki pekerjaan sambilan menjadi seorang Mangaka. Lebih tepatnya, Mangaka yang menciptakan berbagai manga Yaoi. Dari yang bergenre romance drama picisan hingga hardcore sejenis BDSM.

Dan Sakura sadar, membuat seorang straight seperti Naruto itu berubah haluan menjadi seorang pemakan jeruk sejati sangatlah sulit.

Naruto mungkin tidak tau jika Sakura seorang Mangaka Yaoi, karenanya pemuda itu masih terus mengejarnya dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dengan kesempatan itulah, dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sakura mulai memperkenalkan Naruto mengenai seorang penyanyi solo yang kini tengah naik daun. Dan dengan pemikiran jika Uke polos seperti Naruto pasti akan dengan perlahan terjerumus ke dalam dunianya jika memiliki Seme yang pengertian seperti Sabaku Gaara, maka dari sanalah rencana Sakura dimulai.

Dengan memanfaatkan kepolosannya―atau kebodohannya(?)―Sakura mulai bersandiwara seolah jika Sabaku Gaara adalah idolanya dan jika Naruto ingin dekat dengannya maka ia juga harus mengetahui apa yang Sakura sukai.

Dan gotcha! Rubah kecil pun terperangkap dalam jaring.

Rencana Sakura berhasil.

Namun mungkin Sakura benar-benar harus memikirkan ulang semuanya saat mendapatkan telepon dari kakak perempuan pemuda itu barusan.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto untuk berakhir bersama Sabaku Gaara jika calon kakak ipar dari pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak menyetujui hubungan adiknya?

Sakura lebih memilih Naruto bersama pria lain dari pada kehilangan aset berharganya.

Uke manis dengan kulit tan eksotis yang membuat para Seme akan penasaran dengan rasanya. Itu adalah aset yang sangat berharga! Apalagi di dukung dengan mata safir sebiru langit yang luas di angkasa itu. Dan jangan lupakan tiga garis tipis bagaikan kumis kucing di pipinya yang halus? Kucing manapun akan dengan senang hati berkelahi dengan kucing lain jika menemukan ikan terlezat di dunia!

"Huahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tawa itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar bercat krem yang tampak temaram saat itu.

"Naruto mungkin tidak akan bersama seorang Romantic Seme. Tapi dia akan jatuh ke tangan Ultimate Seme!" Ujar Sakura dengan seringai yang tengah terbentuk oleh bibirnya.

"Ah! Aku harus cepat menghubungi Naruto!" Lanjut gadis beriris emerald itu seraya meraih smartphone merah mudanya dari atas meja.

"Halo, Naruto? Aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Kau tidak dengar? Kalau begitu dapatkan Uchiha Sasuke dan aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Kenapa tidak bisa? Kuberi kesempatan satu bulan. Jadi kekasih Uchiha itu dan jadi kekasihku, atau HANYA jadi kekasih Uchiha itu. Atau kau lebih memilih Sabaku Gaara? Yang mana saja boleh. Tapi jika kau mau jadi kekasihku, kau juga harus jadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka. Atau tidak sama sekali, Naruto-chan. Jaa ne."

Sakura menutup pembicaraannya dengan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya.

Misi selesai.

"Bekerja sama dengan kakakmu benar-benar menguntungkan, Naru-chan. Yah, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan satu judul manga yang sedang kubuat." Ujar Sakura saat menatap layar smartphone-nya yang terpampang wallpaper sketsa wajah Naruto dengan pemuda bersurai merah―Sabaku Gaara.

Sakura lantas membereskan meja tempat dia biasa menuangkan isi kepalanya pada berlembar-lembar kertas yang kini masih berserakan di atasnya.

Menghela napas berat karena sebentar lagi manga tentang kisah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan bersurai pirang akan tergantikan dengan alur cerita yang baru, menyesuaikan dengan kejadian nyata yang tengah berada di sekitarnya saat ini.

.

Menma baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan solonya ketika dia kembali ke _backstage_ dan mendapati Neji tertawa dengan terbahak di sebelah Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke hanya memasang tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

Pemuda pirang itu juga seperti sedang kesal karena setelahnya dia hanya menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi berbalik dari hadapan Sasuke dengan langkah tergesa hingga tidak sengaja menabrak bahu kanan Menma yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu hendak menanyakan situasi aneh yang terjadi saat itu.

Mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, Menma mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang baru saja melewatinya ke seorang perempuan pirang yang masih berdiri dengan tawa canggung di dekat Sasuke.

Perempuan itu tampak menahan tawa dan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada pemuda Uchiha yang baru saja mendengus dengan kesal menyahuti perempuan pirang itu dengan dua huruf ajaib miliknya.

"Hn."

Lalu Neji kembali terbahak diikuti oleh teguran perempuan pirang yang berpamitan pada mereka berdua hendak menyusul adiknya.

Menma mengernyitkan alis. Adiknya?

"Yo! Ino-nee-chan!" Sapanya basa-basi.

Ino yang mendapatkan sapaan dari Menma hanya menepuk bahu kiri pemuda bersurai hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku duluan ya, Menma-kun! Aku harus mengejar anak kecil yang merajuk." Ujarnya pada Menma berpamitan sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

Menma hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan pada perempuan pirang itu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua rekannya, Menma berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kukira Ino-nee-chan akan menonton kita sampai akhir."

Diacuhkan.

Neji sepertinya masih sibuk menahan tawa dan Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jelas sekali pemuda itu sedang dalam _mood_ terburuknya saat ini.

"Ada apa sih? Apa yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Menma ketika menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sebelah kanan Neji.

Neji menatapnya sekilas, lalu berdehem berusaha mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tertawa sejak tadi.

"Kau tau? Uchiha Sasuke center Black-Voice yang terkenal ternyata dia tidak seterkenal itu. Pemuda tadi bahkan salah menyebutkan namanya."

Menma menganga. Tidak percaya oleh perkataan Neji. Namun sepertinya rekan yang memiliki surai hitam panjang itu tidak berbohong saat Menma melihat Sasuke dengan tampang datar dan tatapan tajamnya ke Neji.

"Memangnya dia menyebut apa?"

Neji kembali menahan tawa, tidak peduli aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan pemuda Uchiha di kirinya.

"U-Uchida Souke pffft."

"Apa? Nama itu terdengar mirip nama anak culun saat kita di sekolah dasar dulu! Hahaha!"

Dan gelak tawa pun kini kembali terdengar di penjuru ruangan itu. Bukan hanya Neji, tapi juga Menma karena tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang tidak mengenal Sasuke. Pasalnya Sasuke adalah yang paling terkenal di antara mereka betiga. Sasuke bukan hanya menjadi personel Black-Voice. Tapi dia juga aktor yang berbakat. Dia beberapa kali bermain film diluar kegiatan bersama Black-Voice. Bahkan bukan hanya film, terkadang tawaran iklan pun Sasuke akan menerimanya jika jadwal Black-Voice sedang senggang.

Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya jika ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Sasuke pasti kesal setengah hidup! Batin Menma mengindahkan decakan kesal Sasuke.

.

Malam itu jalanan tampak lengang ketika mobil Bugati Veyron berwarna ungu melintas membelah malam dengan kecepatan yang tergolong di atas rata-rata.

Sang pengemudi tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan speedometer yang terus naik menunjukkan angka yang lebih besar di setiap kilometer yang dia lewati. Pun seorang penumpang yang acuh seolah terbiasa akan apa yang dilakukan perempuan di sebelahnya.

Perempuan? Ya. Perempuan bersurai pirang yang tengah tertawa membelah kegelapan malam dengan mobil sport-nya. Menertawakan sang adik yang sedang merajuk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kirinya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Dan kurangi kecepatanmu atau kita akan tertangkap, Nee-chan!" Ujar adiknya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ia salah menyebutkan nama personil Black-Voice yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam, kakaknya selalu saja menertawakan kebodohannya.

Dan si pantat ayam itu! Malah mengatainya 'Dobe'. Menyebalkan!

"Teme! Awas kau nanti."

Dan Ino semakin terbahak ketika mendengar gerutuan adiknya.

Naruto rasa tawa kakak perempuannya itu tidak akan berhenti sampai urat tertawa kakaknya itu putus. Namun keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya rupanya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika sebuah mobil polisi mengejar mobil kakaknya dari belakang.

'Rasakan!' Batinnya senang.

Tapi entah kenapa bukannya berhenti tertawa dan menghentikan mobilnya, Ino malah makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Membuat Naruto refleks memejamkan mata erat dan mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

'Kurasa Nee-chan sudah gila bersama sifat fujoshi-nya!'

Entah apa yang dilaluinya sebelumnya ketika memejamkan mata, Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya karena tiba-tiba saja Ino mengerem mobilnya mendadak lalu turun dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobilnya ketika menutup kembali pintu itu setelah dia keluar.

Yang jelas, Naruto sempat melihat seringai terpampang di bibir kakak perempuannya.

Kakaknya dengan perlahan mendekati mobil polisi yang menghalangi mobilnya untuk lewat.

Dan mata Naruto terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalam mobil polisi itu.

Pantas saja kakaknya begitu berani menambah kecepatannya tadi! Sial.

.

"Anda tau, siapa yang anda hentikan Pak Polisi?" Ujar Ino merapatkan dirinya pada Polisi muda di hadapannya.

Polisi muda itu bergeming. Menatap tajam gadis bersurai pirang yang makin mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Aw apa-apaan tatapan itu, hmn? Mau menantangku?" Ujar Ino semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Polisi muda yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

Polisi muda itu dapat merasakannya. Gadis di hadapannya memakai_ high heels_, hingga bagian-bagian tubuh sensitif mereka merapat pada tempat yang tepat.

Sedikit menarik dasi hitam Polisi muda di hadapannya, Ino lantas melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Polisi itu.

Menjinjitkan sedikit kaki berbalut _heels_ berwarna merahnya, Ino dengan berani mulai mengklaim bibir Polisi muda dalam pelukannya.

Polisi muda itu tidak menyangka gadis berbalut _mini-dress casual_ berwarna hitam di hadapannya akan senekat ini. Ya, sepertinya tidak perlu heran lagi jika perempuan muda ini berbuat nekat. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Dengan pasti Polisi muda itu mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada perempuan yang tengah mencumbunya. Balas memeluk pinggangnya protektif sampai sedikit mengangkat tubuh perempuan muda di pelukannya dan membalas cumbuannya dengan lebih ganas. Membuat seringai tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibir gadis bersurai pirang yang mulai kewalahan membalas cumbuan Polisi muda di pelukannya.

"Mngh~"

Desahan tertahan Ino membuat Polisi muda yang tengah memeluknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin mengeksploitasi bibirnya dengan kasar. Sampai Ino harus memukul dada pemuda itu saat ia sadar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih karena bercumbu dengan pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas.

Polisi muda itu lantas melepaskan cumbuannya. Menatap perempuan yang masih terengah di pelukannya.

"Kau gila!" Ujar perempuan muda itu memukul dadanya pelan.

"Salahmu."

Ino terkekeh mendengar sahutan Polisi muda di hadapannya.

"Lipstick-ku sampai menempel di bibirmu. Mpch!" Ino mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda yang sedikit tertempel lipstick merahnya.

Polisi itu mendengus. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan sedikit mengusap bekas lipstick yang tertempel di bagian bawah bibir perempuan di hadapannya.

"Pulanglah. Kau tau, kelakuanmu membuat seseorang di mobilmu kesal sepertinya."

Ino mengikuti pandangan Polisi di hadapannya. Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah merona yang tengah menatap kaca mobil di samping kirinya.

Ino kembali terkekeh.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk hukuman malam ini, Inspektur Kurama."

.

"Nee-chan benar-benar curang!"

Ino mengernyit memandang adiknya yang sejak kejadian tadi menggerutu sampai mereka sampai di rumah dan pemuda itu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau iri? Kalau begitu cepatlah dapatkan Sasuke. Dan kau akan merasakannya." Sahut Ino terkekeh sebelum meminum jus apel yang baru saja ia tuangkan ke gelas saat adiknya mengoceh sejak tadi.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus bersama laki-laki sedangkan kau bisa bersama Kyuu-nii?!"

Ino membawa sisa jus apel dan segelas jus jeruk saat menghampiri Naruto yang masih menatapnya dari tempat pemuda itu duduk.

"Hmn? Kenapa kau protes? Kyuu-chan saja tidak protes ketika aku menyuruhnya pacaran dengan Ita-chan."

"A-Apa? Siapa?" Naruto menatap kakak perempuan yang telah duduk di sebelah kirinya tidak percaya.

"Ita-chan. Pacar Kyuu-chan." Sahut Ino santai seraya meraih remot tv yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau menyuruh Kyuu-nii memiliki gadis lain?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Ino terkekeh lalu menyeringai bangga.

"No, no. Bukan gadis, tapi laki-laki."

Naruto menganga. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya menyuruh kekasihnya memiliki kekasih lain? Dan laki-laki? Gila! Kakaknya benar-benar sinting!

"Astaga! Aku tidak tau jika kakakku segila itu!" Ujar Naruto.

Ino menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kirinya yang tertekuk bertumpu pada pegangan sofa saat menatap adiknya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak tau jika kami bertiga saling mencintai."

Naruto melirik kakaknya sinis melalui sudut matanya. Selolah mengatakan 'kau sinting?'

"Kenapa? Bukankah kami bertiga begitu harmonis? Kami bahkan jarang bertengkar dan saling berbagi satu sama lain." Ujar Ino dengan kekehan merdunya saat melihat tatapan horor adiknya.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino. Mengambil jus jeruk yang kakaknya siapkan untuknya dan menenggak habis isinya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuat otaknya lelah.

Naruto baru menyadari jika kakaknya benar-benar seorang fujoshi 'tulen'. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka, kakaknya yang ia kira hidup berbahagia dengan kekasihnya yang bergender laki-laki sampai membuatnya iri karena Sakura-chan-nya selalu menghindar ketika dia menyatakan cinta dan malah mengajaknya berkencan untuk menonton penampilan live idolanya.

Ternyata kakaknya malah menjadikan kekasihnya objek kesenangannya. Gila!

Naruto melirik Ino yang tengah menonton acara tv melalui sudut matanya.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hmn?" Sahut Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang tertuju pada layar tv.

"Ano, kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuu-nii?"

Ino menoleh, membalas tatapan sendu adiknya. Membuatnya dengan semangat mengacak surai pirang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mencintainya. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menerima lamarannya. Dan pertunangan kami beberapa bulan lagi tidak akan pernah ada. Nande?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa aneh dengan pernyataan kakaknya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau―um maksudku kalian bertiga seperti itu. Etto, maksudku memiliki hubungan aneh itu?"

Ino tampak berpikir, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv di depan mereka keatas, seolah menerawang masa lalu.

"Kurasa sejak lulus Kotogakko. Saat bertemu Ita-chan yang sempat menjadi dosen di kampusku. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang tahun terakhirmu di Konoha Gakuen kan?"

"S-sudah selama itu?!"

Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya ketika menatap kakaknya yang menyahutinya dengan anggukan berkali-kali yang antusias.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau?"

"Karena kau sibuk bergaul dengan Sakura-chan-mu dengan Sabaku Gaara-nya." Sahut Ino cepat.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh ayolah kakaknya tau pasti saat itu dia bahkan baru mengenal Sakura-chan-nya tanpa tau nama gadis itu.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki juga, Nee-chan! Aku tidak sepasrah Kyuu-nii!"

"Ya, tapi kau bahkan lebih manja dari Konohamaru-chan. Dan jauh lebih lemah dari Kyuu-chan. Mana bisa kau melindungi seorang gadis ketika kau bahkan masih dalam proteksiku."

Naruto mendengus sebal. Apa salahnya dia manja? Lagipula dia anak bungsu di keluarga ini. Dan apa-apaan kakaknya menyamakannya dengan adik sepupunya yang super nakal itu. Naruto bahkan tidak sudi mengakui anak itu sebagai adik sepupunya.

"Memangnya Konohamaru manja? Aku tidak suka dibandingkan dengannya!"

Melihat adiknya yang menggembungkan pipinya, Ino tanpa ragu mencubit kedua pipi adiknya sebelum mengacak surai pirang pemuda itu.

"Benar. Maru-chan memang tidak manja. Dan kau yang termanja! Bukan begitu, Otouto?" Ujar Ino dengan nada jahil.

"Nee-chan!" Teriakan protes Naruto tentu membuat tawa Ino pecah. Menggoda adiknya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Naruto mudah sekali merajuk. Tapi adiknya sangat manis bahkan dalam keadaan kesalnya. Ino benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya yang manis. Mengingat pemuda kecil itu akan tumbuh semakin dewasa dan memiliki seorang gadis.

Naruto pasti akan berubah ketika saat itu tiba. Karenanya Ino tidak akan membiarkan saat itu tiba!

Bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja dengan menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki. Seorang seme! Naruto kecilnya akan tetap menjadi Otouto-chan-nya. Karena tidak ada yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi dewasa dan bertanggung jawab akan kehidupan bersama seorang gadis. Nyahahahahaha!

"Ne, Nee-chan…."

"Hmn?" Ino menoleh, menghentikan segala pemikiran iblisnya tentang sang adik hanya untuk mendapati sang adik yang tengah terfokus ke layar kotak di depan mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa harus si Teme itu? Kau tau, dia begitu menyebalkan dan err…, mesum?"

Hampir saja tawa Ino meledak jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau adiknya mulai membahas Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang yang adiknya panggil 'Teme' dan mesum. Hahaha!

"Kenapa ya? Memangnya kenapa? Kau lebih suka Sabaku Gaara?"

Samar-Samar Ino dapat melihat rona kemerahan bertengger dengan manis di kedua pipi adiknya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Kubilang kan aku masih suka perempuan!" Sahut Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Ino mulai mendekatkan wajahnya seolah akan membaca segala rahasia yang tertulis di wajah Naruto.

"Sou? Mungkin Karena Sasuke itu tampan."

"Gaara-san juga tampan kok! Bahkan leb―mph!" Naruto membekap mulutnya ketika menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan. Kini bahkan tanpa menoleh pun ia dapat merasakan tatapan menyelidik Ino.

"Gaara tidak cocok untukmu. Dia terlalu tua. Lagi pula, jika Sasuke, aku bisa memukulnya jika sewaktu-waktu dia menyakitimu. Dan aku juga Kyuu-chan bisa menyuruh kakaknya membunuhnya jika dia sampai melakukan itu."

Naruto menelan ludah. M-membunuhnya?

"K-kakaknya? M-maksudmu? Apa hubungannya kau, Kyuu-nii dengan kakaknya?"

Ino menyeringai.

"Ita-chan adalah kakaknya. Ah, maksudku Itachi―Uchiha Itachi."

WHAT THE HELL?!

Gila! Berada di dalam jangkauan kakaknya memang mengerikan.

Dan Naruto menyesal sudah terlalu manja pada kakak perempuan semata wayangnya.

Entah kejutan apa lagi yang akan kakaknya berikan besok.

Tentu mulai hari ini, kehidupannya tidak akan semenyenangkan hari-hari yang sudah berlalu.

Berdoalah, Naru!

.

Di tempat yang berbeda. Seorang pemuda tengah terbaring di ranjang king-size-nya ketika dalam kegelapan kamar itu dia menatap layar smartphone-nya yang menampilkan foto seorang pemuda yang baru saja dia temui tadi.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi akan kubuat kau mengenalku, sangat mengenalku. Dobe-chan."

TBC.

.

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Balasan review:**_

_**Yang bikin penasaran itu kenapa ino bisa masuk ke room nya sasuke cs? **__Sekarang udah tau kenapa? Haha __**Rasanya ooc banget tor**__ Kan saya udah kasih tau di warning kalo ini OOC. Keputusan mau lanjut baca atau nggak, ada di tangan reader :) __**Video yg di fb itu bisa si donlot ga sih? **__Kalau mau download, izinnya jangan ke saya. Ke admin fb-nya aja. Saya cuma share buat yg kepo sama konser di ff ini, kurang lebih seperti itu haha __**Ini genrenya aga humor jg y? **__Niatnya sih gitu, tapi takut gak dapet humornya makanya nggak saya cantumin di genre. Lucu nggak sih ini? Haha __**Chap ini masih membingungkan plus rada rancu pas percakapan ino sakura itu loh.. mereka ngomongin apa sih? duh bingung **__Semoga terjawab di chapter ini ;3 __**Ngga kuat ngebayangin Sasu begitu... **__Sama saya juga haha.__** Ini SN kan ya? **__Iyap. __**Gimana nasibnya tuh si naruto? **__Ikutin terus ff ini kalo pengen tau nasib Naruto haha. __**Itu si ino gimana bisa kenal sama sasuke dkk?**__ Semoga chapter ini memberi jawaban :3 __**Typo(s) gak ada masah, aku gak nemu kayaknya tadi :)**__ Semoga di chapter ini nggak ada haha. Chapter kemarin malah saya yg nemu typo(s) pas ngecek ulang abis di publish haha kapan-kapan saya edit deh. Thankyou btw ;3__** GaaNaru kapan nongol? **__Wah itu saya juga nggak tau, Naru aja belum ketemu Gaara kan hahaha. __**Ada BB yg kayak gitu? apa personilnya bener2 gay?**__ Setau saya sih mereka nggak beneran gay, cuma ya biasa fans cewek-cewek yg fujoshi suka pairingin idolanya dan berharap mereka punya hubungan ke arah situ di belakang stage hahaha dan merekanya pun suka kasih fanservice yg mengarah kesana. Yah, mereka gay atau nggak itu hanya mereka sendiri yang tau ;)__** Yamada Ryosuke memang sexy menggoda iman kayak Sasuke**__ Haha saya kira cuma saya yg mikir gitu.__** Jangan bilang Gaara itu kekasih Neji **__Haha tenang, saya belum bilang begitu kok. Emang maunya Gaara dan Neji di pair sama siapa? Hmn? ;3 __**In**__**i si Sakura fujoshi juga kan? **__Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ;) __**Entah kenapa saya mikir ini malah kek konser utapuri ato konser mamo. **__Saya malah gak tau utapuri atau mamo. Gomen : __**Aduh aku ngakak baca ff ini **__ Sebenernya ff ini emang niatnya dibikin humor, cuma karena saya ragu bakalan lucu jadi saya nggak cantumin genre itu hehe. __**Next chap lebih panjang **__Aduh saya nggak bisa ngejanjiin yg begitu karena kegiatan di dunia nyata saya yg yah lumayan padat sih hehe tapi mungkin kalau saya liburan nanti, saya usahakan bisa lebih panjang lagi. Makasih ;)__** Rate M buat apa kak? apa bakal ada lemon ato cuma lime, ato bahasa, ato apa? **__ Mungkin saat ini hanya sampai lime, tapi saya nggak tau kalau-kalau entah pada chapter berapa nanti ada lemon. Makanya jaga-jaga aja haha. __**Mau nonton konsernya Neji, Sasuke, and Menma! **__Lihat versi Kaitou y-ELLOW Voice aja ya, tapi bayanginnya wajah Neji, Sasuke, sama Menma hahaha_

_Special Thanks to:_

_**Sayuri, dekdes, Deidara, miszshanty05, michiiend, yami, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, .758, himefujo29, Luca Marvell, .1, kirei- neko, sukmawindia,Vivy Huang, choikim1310, miss horvilshy, Damchu93, versetta, Yitao, Fitria, aiby, Fujoshi, Akasuna no Akemi, nasusay, hanazawa kay, AprilianyArdeta, Guest (2), Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, mifta cinya, Guest (1), yjns, Zeslly hime, Hikkikomori, , Ayuni Yukinojo, ikatriplesblingers, Kuroi Sora18, Retnoelf, Bi, HiNa devilujoshi, Party Kim, Princess Onyxsapphire, Aiko Michishige, Vianycka Hime, Ineedtohateyou, zadita uchiha, saniwa satutigapuluh, Akane-Rihime, Kaganaji Miyu-chan, RisaSano, SNlop, Arum Junnie, soura-batrisyia, Ryuusuke583, Akasuna no Zaa-chan**_.

Makasih banget buat semua reviewer dan yg mungkin saya salah ketik namanya atau nggak kesebut, juga yg nggak bisa satu-satu saya bales, yg udah nge-fav dan follow, juga para silent reader. Saya bener-bener nggak nyangka tanggapan kalian sampai seperti ini. Semua di luar ekspektasi saya. Hontou ni arigatou! Tanpa kalian, saya nggak akan se-semangat ini lanjutin fanfic ini di tengah deadline. Makasih! Makasih *ketjup basyah* hahahahaha

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~ ;***

**w/ love, Kina.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sexiest Boyfriend

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rain by Ohno Satoshi

I don't own anything except the story line.

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). AU. Slash. MalexMale. This fiction will contain STRAIGHT too. So, please just leave this page if you have problem with it.** And this fiction will contain porn, but 18+ are allowed ;*

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight: ItaKyuuIno. And a little GaaNaru.

Ps: Straight di fanfic ini hanya seputar ItaKyuuIno. Entah itu bisa di sebut 'straight' atau tidak. Yang jelas, semua pair disini tidak bisa saya ubah sekalipun para pembaca tidak menyukainya. Karena semua pair pendukung yang ada adalah demi berjalannya fanfic ini.

Segala hal yang ada di fanfic ini, hanya demi mendukung jalannya cerita saja. Tidak ada sedikitpun maksud untuk bashing atau sejenisnya.

.

Tolong warning-nya di baca terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca fanfic ini. Karena isi dari fanfic ini belum tentu akan sesuai dengan harapan pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

"_This is just the beginning, ore wa homo ja nai!_

_This is only the beginning dare mo ai shichai nai~_

_This is just the beginning kimi ni todoka nai sa~ ore wa homo ja nai~ lala lalalalala~_"

Ino mengernyit ketika mendengar adiknya bernyanyi. Menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membolak-balikkan majalah fashion di pangkuan kakinya yang terlipat di atas sofa. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan menumpunya di atas sandaran sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Dilihatnya adiknya yang sedang mondar-mandir di dapur tak jauh dari ruang keluarga dimana ia tengah duduk di depan tv saat ini.

Adiknya itu masih saja menyanyikan lagu yang sama dan malah semakin membuat dahi Ino berkerut.

Bukan, bukan karena suara Naruto jelek. Justru suara adiknya sangatlah bagus dan enak di dengar. Namun, lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan adiknya benar-benar membuatnya menahan tawa.

Entah lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Naruto, tapi memangnya ada lagu seperti itu?

"Naru, apa yang kau nyanyikan itu?"

Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi agar dapat didengar adiknya yang masih bernyanyi dengan riang. Dan membuat Naruto menoleh lalu menjawab dengan cuek.

"Lagu."

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tau, tapi lagu siapa yang memiliki lirik 'aku bukanlah homo' seperti itu? Pffft"

Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya―yang entah apa Ino tidak tau―di dapur, Naruto masih bernyanyi dengan cuek menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya sejenak sampai ia menyahut dengan singkat pertanyaan kakak perempuannya.

"Ini lagunya Gaara-_san_."

Ino kembali mengernyit, mengingat-ingat apa Sabaku Gaara memang memiliki lagu seperti yang dinyanyikan adiknya.

Sampai tiba-tiba perempuan pirang itu terbahak ketika menyadari lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Naruto.

"Astaga Naru! Pffft"

Pemuda manis yang tengah sibuk di dapur tiba-tiba saja menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menoleh memandang kakaknya yang menahan tawa saat hendak melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tatapan heran seolah bertanya apakah ada yang lucu?

"Maksudmu lagunya Gaara yang berjudul '_Rain_'?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

Naruto tampak berpikir sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan makin membuat Ino terbahak, sulit menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah polos adiknya ketika menyanyikan lagu tadi.

"Pfft i-itu bukan '_ore wa homo janai'. Baka_. Tapi '_kore wa gemu janai' _bhahahaha!"

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai adik dari perempuan itu memandang kakaknya yang tengah tertawa dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tau kok! Aku kan tidak tuli."

Ino berusaha menghentikan tawanya ketika mendapatkan pernyataan dari adiknya. Seraya menghapus tetesan air mata di sudut matanya karena tertawa tadi, Ino menatap adiknya penuh tanya. Kalau dia tau kenapa dia salah menyanyikannya?

Seolah tau apa sebab kakaknya berhenti tertawa, Naruto menatap perempuan itu tepat dimata.

"Aku sengaja mengganti liriknya karena itu terdengar mirip seperti '_ore wa homo ja nai_', _Nee-chaaaan_!" Sahut Naruto yang lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena kakaknya sudah menertawakannya. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Ino mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, "Kau akan di penjara jika Sabaku Gaara tau kau mengganti lirik lagunya semaumu."

"B-benarkah?"

Naruto menoleh, lalu menghampiri kakaknya dengan cepat. Duduk di sebelah kanan kakaknya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna oranye di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

Ino mengangguk dengan tenang lalu kembali membuka halaman per halaman majalah yang masih di pangkuannya.

"_N-Nee-chan_~ a-aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau jangan katakan pada siapapun ya? Aku tidak mau di penjara. _Onegai_~"

Ino melirik adiknya yang tengah merengek dengan menggenggam lengan kanannya yang sesekali pemuda itu gerakkan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Kyuubi agar kau di penjara." Sahut Ino cuek berusaha menahan tawa dan enggan menoleh pada adiknya yang sudah pasti akan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy_ _eyes_-nya.

Naruto menatap kakak perempuannya tidak percaya.

"Eeeeh?_ Hidoi-dattebayo! Nee-chaaaan onegaaai_~ jangan beritahu Kyuu-_nii_~"

Jika saja Ino menoleh saat ini, sudah pasti kan keusilannya akan sia-sia?

"Apa yang 'jangan beritahu aku', Naru-_chan_?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mendapati pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih kakaknya memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"K-Kyuu-_nii_?! B-bukan apa-apa kok! Ya kan, _Nee-chan_?!"

Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada kakaknya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar kakaknya tidak mengadukannya.

Tapi Ino sama sekali enggan menatapnya balik, dan malah―

"Sebenarnya Kyuu, Naru―"

"NARU INGIN PERGI LES! T-tapi _Nii-chan_ yang antar ya?"

Malah hendak mengadukan adiknya jika saja Naruto tidak langsung memotong ucapannya.

Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing yang seolah berkata 'tolong pungut aku', sebelum dia mengangguk dengan ragu, mengiyakan permintaan adik dari kekasihnya yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"_Sou_? Jika hanya itu, kau tidak usah sungkan kan."

"_A-h-ha'i_._ Nii-chan_ tunggu di sini saja dan jangan percaya kata-kata_ Nee-chan_. _Kay_?"

Dan sekali lagi Kyuubi hanya mengangguk ragu.

**.**

"Kau mengerjainya lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi pada kekasihnya sepeninggalan Naruto seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tempat dimana Naruto duduk sebelumnya.

Ino hanya menahan tawa lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Kali ini apa?"

"Dia menyanyikan lagu milik Gaara."

Kyuubi mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sebelum setelahnya Ino melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari majalah di pangkuannya.

"Dan mengganti liriknya yang awalnya_ kore wa gemu ja nai _menjadi_ ore wa homo ja nai_. Lalu aku berkata dia bisa di penjara, dan akan kulaporkan padamu. Selanjutnya yang seperti kau lihat."

Ino tertawa. Menahan tawanya sejak tadi ternyata sangat sulit. Astaga, tatapan polos adiknya benar-benar menggemaskan!

Kyuubi mendengus, lalu merebut majalah yang berada di pangkuan Ino, membuat perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya beralih padanya.

"Kau ini. Sampai kapan mau mengusili adikmu seperti itu? Dia bahkan dengan mudahnya memanggilku dengan _suffix -__chan_."

Ucapan pemuda dengan surai oranye di sebelahnya membuat Ino terkekeh. Lalu menerawang jauh ke depan. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan nantinya.

"Saat kita menikah nanti, dia harus memiliki seseorang untuk menjaganya. Jika dia bersama wanita, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Menjaga diri sendiri saja dia tidak bisa."

Kyuubi menoleh, tepat saat Ino pun menoleh padanya. Mengacak rambut pirang gadis itu perlahan. Keluarga ini sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Entah bagaimana ia mencintai perempuan gila di sebelahnya. Perempuan yang benar-benar mengerti seperti apa dirinya, masa lalunya, dan kehidupannya.

Kyuubi tidak akan menolak, apapun jika itu permintaan perempuan ini. Tapi entah bagaimana justru perempuan inilah yang seolah memberikan banyak kebahagiaan untuknya. Itachi contohnya. Ya, Kyuubi Gay. Ino tau itu dengan pasti, dan gadis itu bukannya menjauhinya malah menolongnya sampai sejauh ini.

Karenanya, ketika perempuan ini begitu mengkhawatirkan adiknya, pun akan berlaku juga untuk Kyuubi menjaga adik perempuan ini, karena dia juga adalah adiknya. Kebahagiaan keluarga ini, adalah kebahagiaannya.

Meskipun perempuan di sebelahnya hanya memperioritaskan kebahagiannya, jadi Kyuubi yang akan memperioritaskan kebahagiaan keluarga ini.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi keputusan tetap di tangannya kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hmn. Lalu, bagaimana kabar Ita-_chan_? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya. Minggu depan aku di tugaskan ke Kyoto. Dia bilang akan ikut. Kau mau ikut?"

Ino menggeleng. Lalu merebut kembali majalahnya.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, aku ada ujian. Tapi aku pasti mengantarmu."

"Baiklah."

Mendengar sahutan pasrah kekasihnya, Ino menyeringai lalu menoleh dengan cepat.

"_Ne_, dan jangan lupakan dokumentasi. _Okay_?"

Kyuubi kembali mengacak surai pirang kekasihnya lembut. "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengetahui kegiatan kalian di atas ran―"

"Mintalah pada Itachi. Kau tau jika aku tidak akan memberikannya." Lanjut Kyuubi memotong perkataan Ino seraya meraih remot tv di atas meja lalu menyalakan tv di hadapan mereka.

"Tch. Dasar _tsundere_."

**.**

"Kau tidak bolos? Aku rasa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sejak kembali dari konser semalam, Naru."

Naruto memutar matanya lalu mendengus kesal ketika mendengar komentar sahabatnya yang tengah duduk menghadap padanya di seberang mejanya. Menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah menyalin catatan dari sensei yang baru saja keluar kelasnya setelah selesai mengajar mata pelajaran tambahan untuk murid-murid di tempat les ini.

"Aku tidak terbentur. Tapi di borgol. Karenanya mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang."

"_Ara_? _Hontou_? Kakakmu benar-benar gila Naru!"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya cuek lalu memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam ranselnya. Membuat pemuda yang masih duduk di hadapannya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mau kemana? Masih ada pelajaran Biologi setelah ini."

Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya lalu menggeser pintu itu dan menghilang dibaliknya setelah sebelumnya berkata pada Kiba, "Aku tidak mengerti pelajaran mesum itu. Kau saja yang mengikutinya, aku akan ke rumah Sakura-_chan_ untuk memberikan bekal buatanku padanya."

Lantas Kiba hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian sahabatnya.

Apa dia bilang? Pelajaran mesum? H-hei hanya si pirang bodoh itu kan yang berkata jika pelajaran Biologi bab reproduksi adalah pelajaran mesum?! S-setidaknya, tidak mungkin pemerintah memberikan pelajaran mesum di dunia pendidikan! _Naruto no baka_!

Kiba mengerang frustasi sepeninggalan sahabat pirangnya. Jika saja nilainya tidak pas-pasan, dia tentu tidak akan mengikuti les tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian akhir nanti.

**.**

Sakura tengah berkutat dengan _draft-draft_ baru tentang manga yang akan ia buat selanjutnya ketika sebuah―tidak bukan sebuah tapi banyak sekali ketukan pintu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru apartemennya.

Dengan kesal Sakura meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri pintu apartemennya dimana masih terdapat tamu yang menganggu ketenangan tempat tinggalnya sejak tadi.

Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu lubang kecil di pintunya Sakura langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Astaga Naruto. Tidakkah kau melihat bel di sebelah pintu apartemenku ini? " Tanya Sakura dengan tangan menunjuk bel berwarna putih tepat di samping pintu apartemennya.

" Ah! Gomenne Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak melihatnya. Ehehehe"

Seperti biasa, Naruto dengan cengirannya dan jari telunjuk tengah menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Masuklah"

Naruto tampak senang lalu mengikuti Sakura yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam apartemennya. Selanjutnya Sakura menghilang di balik dinding yang Naruto pikir adalah sekat penghubung antara ruang tengah dengan pantry setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sofa merah gadis itu.

Tidak lama sampai Sakura menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin di atas meja tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Minumlah. Tidak ada minuman lain selain itu, aku belum sempat berbelanja."

"Aa, daijoubu. Arigatou."

"Jadi, tujuanmu kesini? " Tanya Sakura ketika Naruto aru saja meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"Ah iya, _etto_, " Naruto membuka tasnya lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya yang berwarna oranye dari dalamnya.

"Sakura-_chan, Ha'i._"

"_Nani sore?_" Tanya Sakura ketika sebuah kotak bekal berwarna oranye tersodor di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin buat _obento_, tapi yang bisa kubuat hanyalah _onigiri_. Ini untukmu." Ujar Naruto seraya membuka kotak bekalnya lalu kembali menyodorkannya pada Sakura

Sakura mengambil satu dari 10 kepal _onigiri_ dari dalam kotak yang disodorkan Naruto. Lalu menggigitnya.

"Kau membuatnya terlalu banyak Naruto. Kau pikir aku bisa menghabiskan 10 kepal _onigiri_ ini―_yuck_ rasa apa ini?!"

"_E-eetto_, sebenarnya itu rasa tomat. Aku sudah mengolahnya, seharusnya rasanya gurih jadi tidak seperti tomat yang biasanya ya meskipun masih ada rasa asli dari tomat itu sendiri. Hehehehe tidak enak ya?"

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan cara membuat isian aneh seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura setelah berlari dan mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

"_Yappari_. Sudah kuduga itu memang aneh! _Okaasan_ yang mengajariku. Sudah kukatakan padanya jika _onigiri _dengan isian tomat memang aneh. Tapi karena _Okaasan_ ingin aku bisa membuatkannya makanan ketika dia sudah tua nanti, dia ingin makan _onigiri _dengan isian tomat buatanku. Dan _Nee-chan_ menolak membuat makanan yang menurutnya aneh itu."

"_Sou ka na~_"

_Memang aneh sih, tapi sepertinya Naru-chan akan berhasil memikat pemuda itu dengan ini. Khukhukhu._

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_ jika tidak menyukainya jangan dipaksakan. Aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu tentang makanan buatanku kok. Habis hanya ini yang bisa aku buat hehehe jadi biar kubawa pulang saja jika memang tidak enak."

Naruto baru saja menutup kotak bekalnya dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya ketika Sakura justru menarik kotak bekal miliknya.

"_Dame!_"

"E-eh?"

"Akan kuhabiskan. Aku tidak mungkin menyianyiakan usahamu saat membuatnya bukan? Jadi, kau pulanglah tanpa kotak bekal ini ya. _Jaa mata ashita na_, Naru-_chan_~" Ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum seraya menarik Naruto menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

_Blam._

"Apa itu barusan? Pengusiran? T-tapi _onigiri_ buatanku di terima! _Yatta_!"

**.**

Pagi yang cerah ketika iris secerah langit biru pagi itu enggan memperlihatkan dirinya di balik kelopak mata pemiliknya.

Naruto terus mengerang ketika kakaknya berkali-kali membangunkan dari tidur manisnya.

Berbagai macam ancaman yang keluar dari bibir perempuan bersurai sama dengan miliknya itu pun tidak ia hiraukan.

Sampai nama laknat itu terdengar di indra pendengarannya yang mulai sensitif setiap kali nama itu terdengar.

Siapa? Tentu saja―

"_Nee-chan_! Bisa tidak jangan menyebut Uchiha _Teme_ itu! Aku masih sangat ngantuk tau!"

Gerutu Naruto seraya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi ujung kepalanya.

"_Ohayou_, Naru-_chan_."

Suara seorang lelaki yang menyapa indra pendengarannya seketika membuat Naruto membelalak.

Dengan cepat ia sibakkan selimut kuning lembutnya sekedar untuk memastikan jika dia tidak bermimpi mendengar suara laki-laki yang menyapanya di pagi hari ini.

"KAU!"

Naruto menatap horor dan menunjuk pemuda dengan surai hitam dan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"U-Uchiha So-Sa-Su―tunggu, kau bukan si _Teme_ itu!"

Pemuda yang ditunjuk Naruto hanya terkekeh tampan, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tanpa sadar membuat kedua rona samar bertengger pada pipi tan pemuda pirang yang masih terbengong di atas ranjang orangenya.

"Memang bukan. Aku Itachi―Uchiha Itachi." Sahut pemuda itu masih dengan senyumnya.

_T-tampan! A-APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang menurutnya aneh.

Tapi, Itachi? Uchiha?

Astaga! Dia pasti kekasih Kyuu-_nii_ dan _Nee-chan_! Ugh, menyebutkan mereka bertiga adalah pasangan kekasih benar-benar membuat kepala Naruto pusing.

"Ita-_chan_, apa Naru-_chan_ sudah bangun? Jika sudah, ajak dia turun. Kita sarapan bersama."

Suara cempreng seorang perempuan menggema hingga kamarnya, membuat Naruto mengetahui alasan pemuda Uchiha itu berada di kamarnya.

"_Saa, ikou_?"

"Tanpa ajakanmu, aku juga akan sarapan kok." Sahut Naruto membuang pandangannya dari pemuda yang masih setia berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terkekeh saat mendengar tanggapan pemuda pirang yang masih berada di ranjangnya. Lantas mulai menegakkan tubuhnya hendak beranjak dari kamar yang bukan miliknya itu.

"_Sou_? Yasudah, aku duluan."

Naruto menatap kesal pemuda yang beranjak lebih dulu dari kamarnya.

"Uchiha menyebalkan."

**.**

Naruto memandang gedung yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya dengan kening yang berkerut sampai teriakan kakaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan segera menyusul perempuan itu bersama dengan ke―ah, maksudnya Itachi-_san_.

"_Ne_,_ Nee-chan_ jadi ini tempat apa? Dan untuk apa kita berada disini?"

Ino menoleh hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi lucu adiknya. Astaga, jika saja Naruto bukanlah adiknya, Ino rasa ia akan menganggap pemuda pirang itu sebagai anak kecil yang tersesat saat ini―err, atau lebih tepatnya anak hilang(?).

Yah, lupakan pemikiran terakhir tadi. Mana tega Ino berpikiran seperti itu pada adiknya yang tengah menatap bingung pada lingkungan sekitarnya. _Kawaii na?_

Dengan cepat Ino meraih lengan kanan adiknya untuk ia gandeng.

Naruto tampak hendak memerotes sebelum Ino berkata padanya, "Agar kau tidak tersesat. Atau mengikuti orang asing."

Terdengar kekehan kecil Itachi di depan sana. Dan Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

Memangnya dia sudah berusia berapa tahun sekarang?

"_Kodomo janai-ttebayo, Nee-chan_!"

Ino terkekeh lalu mengusap sudut bibir kiri adiknya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hanya anak kecil yang akan meninggalkan remahan roti di wajahnya, _Otouto-chan_."

Ino tersenyum manis―sangat manis setelah mengutarakan ejekan yang tidak langsung pada adiknya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya―kesal.

Ino mengabaikannya, lalu menarik tangan tan dalam genggamamnya agar pemiliknya mulai mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ini adalah gedung Hatake Entertaiment, agensi besar yang melahirkan banyak bintang di Jepang saat ini. Dan kita disini karena Hatake-_san_―pemilik agensi ini tertarik padamu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir kakaknya.

_Sou_, pemilik agensi ini terta―

"_N-NANI_?"

Ino terkekeh. Sudah ia duga jika adiknya akan bereaksi seperti ini. Yah, meskipun perlu sedikit keterlambatan reaksi.

"Yah, dia sepertinya melihatmu ketika kau keluar dari _backstage_ dengan penuh kekesalan kemarin lusa."

"M-maksud _N-Nee-chan_?"

Naruto bertanya dengan penuh keraguan. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu hal bagus jika seorang pemilik sebuah agensi besar di Jepang yang Naruto bayangkan adalah seorang bapak-bapak tua dengan perut buncit dan kepala botak memiliki ketertarikan padanya?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto ingin kabur dari gedung yang tengah di pijaknya saat ini jika tidak ingat kakaknya lagi-lagi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat bagaikan borgol yang mengikatnya di konser semalam.

Sial. Selalu saja begini.

Perempuan pirang di sebelah Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum menatap tajam adiknya yang hendak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ino yakin bocah itu akan berusaha untuk kabur setelah ini.

"Jadi, entah bagaimana Si Hatake itu melihatmu, dan tertarik untuk menjadikanmu bagian dari _talent_ agensinya, kau sudah mengerti kan _Otouto_. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur atau kau akan ku borgol seperti di konser tadi malam."

Dan setelahnya Naruto bersumpah akan memukul kepala Uchiha yang tengah tertawa di depan sana dengan sepatunya nanti.

Astaga, apa semua Uchiha se-menyebalkan itu?

**.**

Ino menatap adiknya dengan penuh kekhawatiran ketika mendapati adiknya keluar studio tempat dia melakukan tes bernyanyi dengan wajah memerah.

Anak itu diam saja sejak keluar studio hingga sepanjang perjalanan pulang ketika diberondongi berbagai pertanyaan mengenai tesnya. Naruto hanya mengacuhkan Ino dan berkali-kali berkata jika ia benar-benar membenci kakaknya.

Pun halnya dengan Hatake―Hatake Kakashi yang secara tidak langsung menjadi salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam segala hal yang terjadi di dalam studio tadi.

Kakek tua itu hanya tersenyum simpul hingga matanya menyipit tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino soal apa yang terjadi di perusahaan.

"Rahasia. Shh…." Kira-kira seperti itu jawaban kakek tua itu saat menjawab Ino. Seakan penuh misteri.

_Tsk. Chikuso._

"Apa yang kakek tua itu lakukan pada adikku Itachi! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ino menuntut kekasih dari kekasihnya yang tengah mengemudikan _Bugati_ _Veyron_ miliknya.

Itachi hanya menanggapi perempuan disebelahnya dengan kekehan―khas dirinya―ketika tak henti-hentinya perempuan Namikaze di sebelahnya memandang adiknya yang tengah tertidur di kursi belakang mereka dengan nyenyak seraya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada sahabatnya―Hatake Kakashi.

"Percayalah jika umur Hatake itu hanya terpaut dua tahun di atasku. Dan dia tidak setua yang kau bayangkan, Ino."

Ino mendecih. Apa pedulinya? Laki-laki itu sangat terlihat seperti laki-laki mesum yang pedopil. Jika saja Ino menyelidiki terlebih dulu tentang pak tua itu, dirinya pasti tidak akan dengan sangat antusias menyetujui adiknya yang manis untuk audisi menjadi _talent_ agensi itu.

_Mattaku_. Dirinya terlalu antusias menjodohkan adik manisnya dengan adik Uchiha di sebelahnya hingga membuat adiknya mengalami masalah baru.

_Gomen ne, Otouto-chan. _

Ino menatap sedih adiknya yang tengah tertidur di belakangnya.

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisa kau buatkan sebuah lagu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika pendiri sekaligus pemilik Hatake Ent. memintanya membuatkan sebuah lagu.

Baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya, laki-laki bersurai ash itu langsung memintanya hal yang tidak biasanya. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi terdekat.

Dengan cuek dan tidak peduli siapa yang sedang di hadapinya, Sasuke menarik kursi tepat di seberang meja kerja Presiden direktur Hatake Entertaiment itu.

Dahi Kakashi berkedut kesal melihat salah satu sikap kurang ajar talentnya. Menghela napas perlahan, Kakashi cukup toleran pada talentnya yang satu ini. Pasalnya dia adalah salah satu talentnya yang berbakat―sangat berbakat dengan ribuan _fans_-nya dari berbagai belahan bumi. Intinya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu sumber penghasilannya.

"Untuk anak baru. Dia akan langsung debut jika dia bersedia masuk agensi ini. Suaranya sangat bagus. Dan aku ingin kau yang membuatkan lagunya. Kau akan menjadi pembimbingnya. Buat dia menjadi sepertimu. Aku jadi tidak sabar ah~"

Tanpa perlu menunggu Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Kakashi memberikan penjelasan pada pemuda Uchiha yang sudah ia kenal dengan sangat pasti tidak akan mau repot mengeluarkan sebuat pertanyaan jika itu tidak sangat penting.

"Hn. Karakternya?"

Kakashi menerawang. Menilai karakter dari pemuda yang belum lama ini ditemuinya untuk tes vokal.

"Um…, sepertinya dia menyukai Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda yang enerjik. Sedikit lebih pendek untuk pemuda seusianya. Dan melihatnya seperti kau melihat matahari. Menghangatkan."

"_Taiyou_ _ka_?"

Sasuke bergumam. Disetujui oleh anggukan antusias Kakashi.

Laki-laki itu lantas menarik salah satu laci di meja kerjanya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah map hitam tebal dari dalamnya.

Membuka map itu pada sebuah data seorang pemuda yang tengah ia bicarakan lalu menyodorkan map itu pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia sedikit _tsundere_?" Lanjut Kakashi dengan keraguan yang nyata.

Seringai Sasuke mengembang ketika melihat potret pemuda yang dimaksud Presidennya.

Sasuke mulai menerka-nerka lagu seperti apa yang akan dia buatkan untuk pemuda mini bak matahari yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya saat ini―aa, maksudnya tersenyum ke arah kamera yang memotretnya. Author tidak akan membuat khayalan Sasuke menjadi nyata untuk saat ini. #bletak *dilempar map sama Sasu* (T~T)

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

A/N: Hontou ni gomennasai! Seharusnya warna mata Menma itu Ruby bukan safir seperti milik Naruto. Chapter lalu sudah saya edit. Untuk kedepannya, mohon di ingat jika warna mata Menma Ruby. Saya sebenarnya sengaja memilih Menma bukan Sai karena rambut Menma hitam kan Black-Voice maksudnya rambut personilnya hitam. Tapi saya nggak ingin jika ada yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah Menma muncul dalam kepala saya. Kebetulan juga karakter Menma dalam otak saya gak jauh sama Hikka-kun, penyanyi part-nya di lagu Yes!

_**Balasan Review.**_

**Sasu-kun dibikin main-main aja dulu sama semua jenis manusia **Gimana ya, di fanfic lain sudah banyak Sasuke yang suka mainin perasaan orang sih. Sesekali saya ingin buat Sasuke merasakan balasannya haha bercanda. Karakter Sasuke di sini sudah saya tentukan sebelumnya, jadi nggak bisa gitu aja saya ubah-ubah. Terima kasih masukannya :) **SasuNaruSaku**? Di pairing yang saya sebutkan, nggak ada pairing itu kok :) **Gaara sama Neji aja **Akan saya pikirkan. **Lemonnya kapan? **Ditunggu aja ;p **Masa nggak ada yg restuin GaaNaru sih **Di fanfic ini akan jarang interaksi Gaara dan Naruto, apalagi untuk sekarang-sekarang. Tapi nanti mungkin akan ada chapter khusus untuk mereka. Jadi, ditunggu aja yaa **Yamada itu kupikir dia sih emang seksi tapi umm uke** Terkadang saya juga berpikir gitu sih, tapi kalo pairing dia si Chinen, dia gak mungkin Uke kan? Hahaha **Apa disini Menma &amp; Naru itu mirip? **Ah, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Seharusnya warna mata Menma ruby dan dia tidak memiliki tiga garis di pipinya. Jadi anggap mereka tidak mirip ya **Saya lebih penasaran sama hubungan ItaKyuuIno **Hahaha saya usahakan menyelipkan penjelasan tentang hubungan mereka nanti. Terima kasih. **Kok jadi ItaKyuuIno? Lah kalo Naruto berarti jadi SasuNaruGaraaNaruSaku** Aduh saya baca pairingnya aja susah haha saya pikir nggak akan ada pairing itu, it's just **slight** GaaNaru and SakuNaru(?) dan slight versi saya berarti belum tentu mereka akan menjadi pasangan. **Aku malah bayangkan tvxq** Saya malah nggak begitu tau tvxq. Gomenne~ dan terima kasih sudah review :) **Otakku error baca ni ff** Haha terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan review. Selanjutnya nggak usah di paksakan membaca jika fanfic saya berpengaruh buruk unntuk kamu :) **Kok Sakura mau aja ya pacaran sama Naruto biar Naruto mau sama Sasuke? Kesannya jadi kayak Sakura itu agak ... *kebalikannya mahal*. Sorry agak kasar, itu sih opini saya sendiri, jadi maaf kalo menyinggung perasaan orang lain.** Nggak apa, saya senang kok kamu udah mau ber-opini dan memberi saya masukan melalui review ini :)Omong-omong, kata siapa Sakura mau pacaran sama Naruto? Apapun yang ada di kepala Sakura dalam fanfic ini nggak ada yang tau loh, bahkan saya sendiri hahaha terima kasih sudah mampir ya, ditunggu review selanjutnya ;)

_Special Thanks to:_

_**hanazawa kay. yassir2374. kirei- neko. Hyuura Aoi-chan. Harpaairiry. choikim1310. miszshanty05. uzumakinamikazehaki. SNlop. shirota strain. Kirishima Zaa-chan. Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii. Yitao. Neko Twins Kagamine. zadita uchiha. yami. Vianycka Hime. mifta cinya. Ryuusuke583. Indah605. HiNa devilujoshi. Pavita-D. versetta. guardian's feel. ichigoStrawberry-nyan. Miyu Mayada. Princess Onyxsapphire. Call Me Mink. goodnight. Mimo Rain. Retnoelf. veira sadewa. ichigo sena. Kuroi Sora18. 3nd4h. nelsonthen52. Aiko Michishige. Vivi Huang. Khioneizys. krisTaoPanda01. Dewi15. gici love sasunaru. Novemer With Love. gyumin4ever. .1. Black Army 1995. sukmawindia. chilay. kimm bii. delphiaa elf. andika yoga. Astia Aoi. InmaGination. dokbealamo. Shiroi.144. nanakim2118. rin oviana. LoliMcCrownd. Yamada Kim Naho-chan. Evangeline039. astia morichan. alysaexostans. Kris hahun.**_

Thank you for reading and your review.

w love, Kina.

Segala hal yang ada di fanfic ini, cuma demi mendukung jalannya cerita aja, harap di maklumi. Terima kasih.

.

_**Omake.**_

"_Nani_ _sore_?" Tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati sebuah kotak oranye di atas mejanya.

Namun Menma yang kebetulan masih berada di ruangan yang sama menyahuti pertanyaan Sasuke soal benda asing yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di antara barang-barang milik Sasuke yang lain.

"Ah itu, entahlah. Tadi ada _staff_ yang mengantarnya. Katanya untukmu dari 'seseorang yang secerah matahari', _obento_ spesial favorit Sasuke-_kun_."

"Secerah matahari? _Masaka_?"

Mengendikkan bahunya cuek lantas Sasuke membuka kotak bekal berwarna oranye di tangannya.

"Khek. _Obento_? Ini hanya _onigiri_."

Menma memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke lalu berdiri menghampiri pemuda Uchiha yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya dengan sebuah kotak bekal di tangan kirinya. "Eh? Benarkah? Padahal _staff-san_ bilang _obento_."

"Itu karena dia tidak tau isinya bukan?"

Setelahnya Sasuke menyodorkan kotak orange ditangannya pada Menma.

Menma menatap Sasuke bingung sampai Sasuke menyuruhnya mengambil satu _onigiri_ untuk dirinya.

"_Yuck_. Apa ini? Isian tomat? Aneh sekalii~ ini benar-benar makanan favoritmu Sasuke. _Daikirai_."

Menma menyodorkan _onigiri_ miliknya yang sudah ia gigit pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

_Tomat?_

Entah karena kecintaannya pada tomat atau terhipnotis akan makanan di tangannya, Sasuke pun menggigit _onigiri_ milik Menma.

Kunyah. Kunyah. Telan.

Sasuke terdiam. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa kata. Membuat Menma menatatap horor sahabatnya.

Apa Sasuke keracunan? Kerasukan? Atau _onigiri_ itu memang terlalu aneh? Jangan-jangan sehabis ini Sasuke akan mengutuk buah favoritnya bernama tomat di dunia ini. Atau jangan-jangan, para petani tomat akan dimusnahkan dari dunia ini. _Tidaaaaaakk!_

"Menma,"

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa yang membuat ini?"

"M-mungkin penggemarmu. S-si m-matahari(?)"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'cepat katakan atau kubunuh kau'.

"S-SUNGGUH SASUKE! AKU TIDAK TAU! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU MASIH INGIN MEMILIKI KEKASIH!" Ujar Menma kencang dengan tubuh yang sudah terduduk di lantai ruangan studio mereka.

"Hn. Bangunlah. Dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi."

_Are?_

Menma mendongak, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali ketika ia mendapati Sasuke yang tengah melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan _onigiri absurd_ tadi dengan santai di kursinya.

.

_**End of Omake.**_


	4. Chapter 4

My Sexiest Boyfriend

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Aoi Bench Original by Sasuke

Aoi Bench Cover by Tegomass

.

I don't own anything except the story line.

.

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). AU. Slash. MalexMale. This fiction will contain STRAIGHT too**. So, please just leave this page if you have problem with it. And this fiction will contain porn.

.

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight: GaaNaru. ItaKyuuIno.

.

Ps: Straight di fanfic ini hanya seputar ItaKyuuIno. Entah itu bisa di sebut 'straight' atau tidak. Yang jelas, semua pair disini tidak bisa saya ubah sekalipun para pembaca tidak menyukainya. Karena semua pair pendukung yang ada adalah demi berjalannya fanfic ini.

.

Segala hal yang ada di fanfic ini, hanya demi mendukung jalannya cerita saja. Tidak ada sedikitpun maksud untuk bashing atau sejenisnya.

.

**Tolong warning-nya di baca terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca fanfic ini. Karena isi dari fanfic ini belum tentu akan sesuai dengan harapan pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

.

A/N:

Current Song: Tegomass - Aoi Bench (acoustic version.)

Key:

Naruto = Tegoshi's part.

Sasuke = Massu/Masuda's part

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu dilihatnya kini tengah terisak di hadapannya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca―dia habis menangis―setidaknya itulah dugaan Sasuke saat ini.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, di sebelahnya seorang gadis bersurai serupa dengan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya tampak tersenyum secerah matahari terik yang menyilaukan di luar sana, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan adiknya saat ini.

Di sebelahnya Presiden direkturnya seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ini lagu yang kau minta, Kakashi." Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas pada Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei. Begitukah caramu memanggil direkturmu sendiri Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Tsk. _Mo_ _ii_. _Ne_, Naruto-_kun_. Dengan lagu ini, kau akan duet bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Jika sukses, aku akan memberimu lagu debut." Lanjut Kakashi kemudian, meletakkan lembaran kertas yang diberikan Sasuke pada pemuda pirang yang duduk tepat di seberang meja di hadapan Sasuke dan dirinya.

"HEI!―Ehm, maksudku Hatake-_san_, anda tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Anda hanya meminta sebuah lagu untuk debut seorang talent baru, bukan?" Sasuke menatap tajam Presidennya yang ia tau tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu, tapi kurasa akan sangat menarik membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa pasangan duet Uchiha Sasuke di lagu barunya. Apalagi suara Naruto-_kun_ juga sangat bagus. Orang-orang pasti akan mencari tau dan saat lagu debut Naruto-_kun_ keluar nanti itu pasti akan laku keras. Bukankah ini strategi yang bagus?"

"Ya! Itu sangat bagus, Hatake-_san_! Aku selaku _manager_ pribadi Naruto setuju." Sahut Ino tiba-tiba membuat adiknya bertanya dengan lirih sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi _manager_-nya dan seketika itu pula tatapan tajam kakaknya pun didapatkan Naruto.

"_Saa_, Naruto-_kun_. Kau mau kan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki bersurai _ash_ yang duduk di hadapan kakaknya.

"_B-boku iranai._" Masih dengan isak tangis yang belum hilang, Naruto menyahut dengan terbata. Lalu kepalanya menunduk.

"_Ore mo iranai._" Dilanjutkan oleh sahutan Sasuke yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dahi Kakashi berkedut kesal. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang ini begitu kompak di saat seperti ini. Tsk. Talent kurang ajar. Bersyukurlah mereka memiliki talenta yang luar biasa. Dan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas berat untuk menghadapinya.

"_Sou_? Jika begitu, Naruto-_kun_ jika kau menyetujuinya kau mungkin suatu saat bisa bertemu dan bekerja dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Mendengar nama idolanya disebut, Naruto langsung mendongak dengan cepat menatap Kakashi.

"Eh? _H-hontou_?"

'Tsk. Brengsek. Bagaimana bisa si Dobe itu begitu senangnya akan mendapat kesempatan bertemu si Panda sialan itu.'

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan kau Sasuke-_kun_. Jika kau menolaknya, aku akan menyegel _single_ solo-mu berikutnya." Lanjut Kakashi berbicara pada pemuda Uchiha di sebelahnya―dan masih dengan senyumannya di balik masker.

"Khek. Kau bercanda. Kau tau sendiri berapa jumlah kerugian yang akan kau alami jika menyegel _single_-ku."

"Ya. Dan kau juga akan mendapatkan banyak pemberitaan soal _single_-mu yang disegel."

"Tsk. Lakukan apapun mau-mu asal jangan menyentuh _single_-ku."

Ino hanya bisa terdiam melihat percakapan dingin di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana dua orang di hadapannya bisa menjadi rekan kerja disaat pembicaraan penting seperti ini dilakukan dengan aura permusuhan diantara mereka.

"_Saa_. Kalau begitu, aku dan Ino-_san_ akan membicarakan kontrak kerja Naruto-_kun_. Dan Sasuke-_kun_, tolong ajak Naruto-kun berkeliling kantor ini. Jika perlu ajak juga dia latihan bersamamu."

"Hn."

"_Nee_-_chan_, aku tidak mau. A-aku mau bertemu Gaara-_san_ tapi aku tidak mau pergi bersama si Teme itu!"

"Naru, jika kau berkeliling sendiri kau akan tersesat. Nah, siapa tau kau bertemu Sabaku Gaara nanti kan?"

"_D-demo, Nee-chan―_"

"Sasuke, jaga adikku. _Okay_?"

"Hn, _Nee-san_."

.

.

"Dobe. _Everything is okay_?"

Naruto mendongak, menatap pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan kening berkerut wajahmu semakin jelek."

"Teme!"

"_Daijoubu. Everything is gonna be alright._ Katakan padaku jika kau punya masalah."

Naruto tampak terkejut ketika mata itu menatapnya. Sebelah tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh keningnya, mengusapnya perlahan.

Dilihatnya pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum dari balik tangan besar yang masih mengusap lembut keningnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Senyum yang hangat, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar ikut terbawa suasana. Pemuda pirang itu ikut mengembangkan senyum kecil dan perlahan mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan pemuda lain yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Arigatou_." Bisik Naruto lirih.

.

.

"Ini ruangan latihan Black-Voice. Aku tidak tau kau akan mendapat ruangan dimana, tapi mungkin setelah ini kita akan sering bertemu." Ujar Sasuke pada pemuda pirang yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

Menggeserkan tubuhnya dari pintu masuk, Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melihat suasana latihan di ruangannya.

Ruangan ini begitu luas. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu seperti tempat latihan menari balet kakaknya. Juga terdapat cermin di sepanjang dinding bagian kanan ruangan.

Naruto dapat melihat dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri. Seorang bersurai hitam dengan potongan pendek tepat berada di depan sebuah piano berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat. Seorang lagi bersurai lebih panjang, rambutnya diikat ponitail. Naruto mungkin akan mengira dia seorang gadis jika pemuda yang kini tengah memainkan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya itu tidak menoleh.

_Kakkoii_. Itulah yang pertama terlintas di benak Naruto.

"Wah, kita kedatangan tamu? Naruto-_chan ka_?"

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu meletakkan gitarnya lalu mendekati Naruto

"E-eh? D-darimana―"

"Konser. Kita pernah bertemu sebentar setelah konser Black-Voice di _backstage_ kan?" Sahut pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia ingat kejadian yang membuatnya kini terdampar di tempat ini.

"_Ara! Chibi-kun desu ka? Ore, Uzumaki Menma_. Panggil aku Menma-_senpai_, _kay_?"

"_Boku wa chibi janai-dattebayo!_"

"_Hontou_? Tapi kau bahkan jauh lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke." Sahut Menma seraya menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dua kali.

"Tentu saja kan! Teme ini, jauh jauh lebih tua dibandingkan denganku!"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Menma dan Neji tertawa, dan Sasuke meliirik pemuda mini di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan Naruto seolah berkata _'apa? Aku benar bukan?'_

Neji kemudian menyeret mereka untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang berada tepat di sudut lain sebaris dengan satu set piano yang sebelumnya dimainkan Menma.

"Aku harus mengantarnya berkeliling." Ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto duduk di sofa yang Neji tunjuk.

"Oh ayolah Sas, biarkan kami mengobrol dengan _Chibi-kun_. Jika kau ingin berkeliling, lakukanlah sendiri." Sahut Menma menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melirik Naruto yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Terserah." Sahut Sasuke lalu beranjak dari depan pintu masuk lantas menjatuhkan diri di depan piano dimana sebelumnya Menma duduk seraya menarikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts yang belum sempat ditutup kembali oleh Menma.

Melodi yang menenangkan.

Naruto sempat tertegun sebelum Menma menepuk pundaknya dan melemparkan senyum seolah berkata _'indah bukan?'_ Membuat Naruto refleks mengangguk dan Menma terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya terpaut satu tahun di atasmu."

Naruto menoleh pada Neji yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, melempar tatapan tidak percaya yang kembali disambut tawa Menma dari sebelah kirinya.

Neji hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto menatap punggung pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

Jadi, tadi Neji bercerita padanya jika Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan masa sekolah menengah atasnya ketika dia bahkan seharusnya masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Dia, pemuda di depannya ini mengambil jalur akselerasi hingga membuatnya satu kelas dengan Neji dan Menma di sekolah dasar. Sasuke bahkan meninggalkan Neji dan Menma yang berjuang bersamanya menempuh pendidikan di sekolah dasar dan meninggalkan mereka dengan mengambil kelas akselerasi ketika mereka berada di sekolah menegah pertama.

Dia pintar. Tapi menyebalkan. Itulah yang ada di benak Naruto saat ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya menghela napas sebelum kepalanya terbentur punggung tegap Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mendengus melihat Naruto yang tengah mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, atau hanya berpura-pura? Berhenti berjalan di belakangku dan berjalanlah di sampingku. Dobe."

Seketika itu juga sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memindahkan tangannya yang semula menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, kini mulai menggenggam jari-jari tangan Naruto.

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tau Sasuke tidak bermaksud buruk, karenanya Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak ketika pemuda yang kini berjalan di sebelah kanannya menggenggam tangannya ketika pandangannya masih lurus kedepan memperhatikan jalanan koridor sepi yang hendak mereka lalui.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk tertutup sedikit dari surai pirangnya.

.

.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kau buatlah sebuah lagu bersama Naruto. Gunakan studio B untuk sekaligus kalian lakukan _take_ vokal."

Sasuke menatap presidennya dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi paman mesum di hadapannya seenaknya saja.

"Aku sudah memberikan lagu ciptaanku kemarin, jika kau lupa."

"Lagu itu kau ciptakan untuk dinyanyikan Naruto, bukan?"

Tsk. Sasuke merasa di permainkan. Sudah jelas-jelas paman mesum ini yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya mengaransemen ulang lagunya untuk dinyanyikan duet.

"Aku batal menjadikannya lagu duet kalian. Kupikir akan bagus jika Naruto ikut berpikir membuat lagu duet kalian." Ujar Kakashi seolah baru saja membaca isi kepala Sasuke.

Setelahnya tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan presidennya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun―ah, tidak lupa disertai dengan dentuman keras saat pintu ruangan Kakashi ditutup dari luar oleh Sasuke.

.

.

_Mood_ Sasuke sedang buruk―sangat buruk ketika sebuah dering menandakan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam _smartphone_-nya terdengar.

Sasuke lantas meraih _smartphone_-nya dari saku celana kanannya sambil tetap terus berjalan menjauhi ruangan paman mesum yang sayangnya adalah presiden direktur agensi yang menaunginya.

_from: BAKAkashi_

_Sasuke-kun, aku lupa mengatakannya tadi. Tapi, kau juga perlu menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk duetmu bersama Naruto-chan. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya jika menyetujui nama SUNSHINE sebagai nama duetmu. Bukankah itu terdengar manis?_

Oke. Silahkan katakan Sasuke alay―atau yang bisa diartikan sejenis dengan kelakuan anak gaul jaman sekarang yang selalu mengikuti tren-tren aneh yang berubah-ubah diluar sana―karena dirinya dengan seenak rambut keren―ehm bak pantat ayam―nya mengganti nama presidennya dengan nama yang terdengar yah, sedikit 'alay'.

Tapi lihat isi _e-mail_ presidennya itu. Seenaknya memberi nama duetnya dengan pemuda pirang manis secerah _sunshine_―ya secerah _sunshine_.

Pemikiran Sasuke barusan membuat empunya pemikiran itu sendiri mendengus.

Dia akui nama itu memang cocok―meskipun menurutnya sedikit norak―dan pas sekali untuk Naruto. Tapi hei! Nama itu terdengar sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, bukan?

Untung saja Neji langsung menolak dengan halusnya ketika Kakashi memberi nama trio mereka dengan sebutan Trio Kwekwek―ah maksudnya threesum(?). Apa coba maksudnya memberi nama yang ambigu-ambigu seperti itu. Dan berakhir Neji memberi saran nama grup mereka sebagaimana mereka dikenal sekarang.

Sasuke mulai mengetik sebuah balasan untuk Kakashi dengan mood yang belum juga membaik dan malah memburuk mengingat nama grupnya yang hampir saja terdengar sangat yah mungkin hanya Sasuke yang memiliki pemikiran yang ambigu seperti itu.

Lagian mereka bertiga kan grup penyanyi yang juga disertai dengan dance. Bukan grup yang hobi threesome-an―ah! lupakan kalimat terakhir.

_To: BAKAkashi_

_Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Namikaze. Dan jangan berani-beraninya menamakan apapun itu dimana aku berada dalam grup manapun dengan nama menjijikkanmu._

Setelahnya balasan Kakashi yang berupa perkataan jika Sasuke kejam dan lain sebagainya pun di abaikan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto berlari memacu tungkai rampingnya menyusuri gedung _Hatake Ent._ dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya selain berada di sekolah.

Dia sudah terlambat. Bisa ia bayangkan dalam kepalanya, seseorang bersurai gelap yang kemarin menemaninya berkelilinggedung ini menatapnya tajam dengan penuh amarah. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bahkan menelponnya dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat ketika menyuruhnya datang.

Dan di saat seperti ini, ia harus mengalami kejadian ketinggalan bus dari sekolahnya karena ulah Kiba, teman sekelasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia terlambat untuk sampai di gedung _Hatake Ent._ tepat waktu seperti yang diminta Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat 30 menit." _―pulang lagi sanah! _

Yah, biasanya itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke jika Menma terlambat barang sedetik saja dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah mengatur napas di hadapannya membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk menyuruh pulang kembali pemuda pirang yang masih menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan membelakangi pintu studio yang baru saja ia lewati.

Padahal meskipun Menma pingsan sekalipun karena berusaha tepat waktu agar tidak membuat Sasuke marah tetap saja Sasuke tidak akan memaafkannya.

"_Gomennasai!_ A-aku baru pulang sekolah dan―"

"Hn."

"Eh?"

"Kemari. Dan duduk disana."

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menyahuti perintah Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto sangat takut Sasuke akan memarahinya karena kemarin Menma sempat menceritakan bagaimana _mood_ Sasuke ketika seseorang datang terlambat saat pemuda Uchiha itu memintanya datang.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang dibayangkannya sama sekali tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

"Membuat lagu bersama?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya.

"Ya."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia suka menyanyi―sangat suka. Tapi dia belum pernah jika membuat lagu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggigiti bibirmu dan mulai berpikir lagu yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto tersentak dan melepaskan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya.

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lantas Naruto mulai memikirkan lagu seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

"_E-tto_―sebenarnya aku belum pernah membuat lagu. K-karena itu―"

"Kau bisa memikirkan temanya, atau cerita dari lagu itu. Aku akan coba membuatnya." Ujar Sasuke seraya mulai memainkan melodi-melodi random dengan gitarnya.

"_Ano_, Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Hn?"

"Melodi yang kau mainkan kemarin itu, lagu apa?"

Sasuke menghentikan petikan gitarnya lalu menatap Naruto. Pikirannya menerawang di saat dirinya memainkan melodi di ruangan latihan Black-Voice.

Lalu perlahan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan lagu apapun. Aku belum membuat liriknya. Tapi belakangan melodi itu terngiang di kepalaku. Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah―bolehkah kita memakai melodi itu?"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mulai kembali memetik gitarnya hingga tanpa sadar Naruto menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian tanpa kata dari bibir kecilnya.

_Nanana nana nanana nana nana..__*__)_

Lalu Naruto mulai mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari tas yang dibawanya dan mulai menulis beberapa kalimat lalu diberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak mengernyit sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tengah memasang senyum cerah secarah mentari―seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengarang cerita ceperti ini, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak mengarang! Aku―"

"Mengalaminya? Tch, _masaka_."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya―lagi?

"M-memang tidak. T-tapi entah bagaimana dikepalaku seolah muncul kalimat-kalimat seperti bagaimana jika seperti ini? Bagaimana seandainya melodi ini memiliki cerita seperti ini? Dan aku tidak bisa menahannya Teme!"

Menghela napas, lalu Sasuke berujar, "Baiklah. Kita gunakan ini."

"Dan jangan gigit bibir bawahmu itu, Dobe."

.

.

Kakashi memandang dua orang talentanya yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Ditangannya terdapat lembaran-lembaran lagu yang baru saja―bermakna memang sangat baru―dibuat oleh dua orang yang berbeda sifat.

Di telinga Kakashi kini terpasang sebuah _earphone_ yang berisi rekaman lagu yang dibuat dua talentanya―Sasuke dan Naruto.

Perlahan mata Kakashi terpejam, mulai menghayati lagu yang direkam amatir oleh Sasuke. Tidak, sebenarnya ini bukan rekaman amatir mengingat kemampuan Sasuke dalam bermusik. Hanya saya, rakaman Sasuke di setiap kali ia mendemokan lagu baru memang sangat sederhana meskipun entah kenapa selalu dapat meyelami jiwa Kakashi setiap kali mendengarnya.

Petikan gitar akustik khas Sasuke mulai terdengar di telinganya.

_Kimi wa kuru darou ka ashita no KURASU kai ni_

_Hanbun ni orimageta "annai" wo mouichido miru_

Suaranya.

_Tsukiatteta koro bokura te wo tsunagi nagara_

_Aruita namikimichi takusan no hito ga yuku yo_

_Aa itsumo boku ga mataseta_

_Eki de matsu hazunai kimi wo sagasu kedo_

_Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni kimi ni suki to ieba yokatta_

_Aitakute shikata nakatta doko ni ite mo nani woshitete mo_

Lirik di setiap baitnya.

_Yuugata no kumo ga hoomu no sora wo nukeru_

_Kono machi de boku wa yume wo mite tabi shite iru_

Dan kali ini, terdapat suara lain yang tidak kalah indahnya jelas terdengar di telinga Kakashi.

_Aa aoi BENCHI koshikake_

_Kimi ga te wo futta ano hi omoidasu yo_

_Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni kimi ni suki to ieba yokatta_

_Mou nido to modoranai koi itami dake ga chotto ugoita_

Perpaduan suara keduanya.

Sempurna.

Naruto terlihat gugup. Ini lagu pertamanya―dan Sasuke tentunya. Namun Sasuke terlihat lebih tidak peduli. Ia yakin paman tua di hadapannya akan menerima lagu apapun yang tersentuh tangannya.

Terlalu percaya diri? Memang!

Karena tidak ada yang tidak bisa Uchiha Sasuke lakukan.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti Naruto.

"Kalian,"

Naruto menahan napas.

Kakashi melepas _earphone_-nya dan ia letakkan tepat di atas meja kerja di hadapannya.

"―benar lagu ini buatan kalian berdua?"

"Dobe, dia meremehkanmu."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, lalu kembali menoleh pada Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-_san_, tidak menyukai-nyah?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kecewa. Sangat imut di mata Kakashi.

Kakashi lantas melirik Sasuke sekilas, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menyeringai kurang ajar.

Tch. Dasar kompor! Batin Kakashi kesal.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat! Ini sangat bagus, Naruto. Aku hanya tidak yakin Sasuke turut ambil bagian menciptakan lagu indah ini."

"HEI!"

Kakashi mengabaikan Sasuke dan memasang senyum manisnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya sebagian besar dari liriknya dibuat oleh Sasuke, aku hanya menambahkan sedikit cerita dan tema-nya, Kakashi-_san_." Ujar Naruto memberi penjelasan pada Kakashi. Paling tidak, dia tidak ingin usaha Sasuke yang juga turut andil membuat lagu ini diabaikan begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, kalian akan menyanyikan ini di acara _tv_ _show_ Black-Voice dua minggu lagi."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Kau bilang akan mengenalkannya di konser Black-Voice Dan sekarang kau mengubahnya seenakmu."

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi konser Black-Voice masih dua bulan lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan Naruto selama itu. Suaranya sungguh bagus, kau juga pasti tau itu kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdecak. Ia tau maksud Kakashi. Tapi ia yakin presidennya itu juga pasti tau bagaimana persiapan untuk merapihkan lagu baru yang akan dinyanyikan penyanyi baru, dan ini hanya dalam dua minggu? Semoga saja si Dobe disampingnya tidak se-dobe kelihatannya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui apapun keinginan Presidennya.

Yah, karena dirinya bertugas untuk membimbing pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan disamping kirinya, jadi dia akan membantu segala kegiatan pertama pemuda ini. Entah kenapa juga Sasuke yang selalu tidak ingin direpotkan dengan segala hal mau-maunya menjadi pembimbing anak baru seperti Naruto.

_'Setidaknya ini sampai managernya yang 'sesungguhnya' ditemukan.' _Batin Sasuke karena ia tau, kakak dari pemuda pirang disampingnya tidak mungkin terjun di dunia belakang layar seperti menjadi seorang _manager_.

"_A-ano_,"

Sasuke menoleh tanpa menghentikkan langkahnya. Ditatapnya pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang terlihat sedikit gelisah sampai sebuah suara dari perut pemuda tersebut membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lapar, Dobe?"

Semburat merah terlihat samar di pipi Naruto yang tertunduk.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menggapai pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya―mengajaknya berbalik arah.

"S-sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Apa masih jauh?"

"Awalnya akan ke bagian produksi untuk mengatur jadwal proses rekaman. Tapi karena kau lapar, jadi kita akan ke _pantry_."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pemuda yang masih menggandeng tangannya tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

Naruto tidak―belum begitu tau semua tempat di gedung ini, dan ia baru tau jika gedung ini memiliki _pantry_ yang cukup nyaman meskipun tidak begitu luas.

Seseorang bahkan sempat menyapa Sasuke dan dirinya saat ia dan Sasuke memasuki _pantry_ yang terlihat sangat sepi.

Yah, mungkin karena faktor hari yang sudah malam.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangannya pada Sasuke yang sudah berada di balik meja _pantry_―mengambil beberapa bahan dari lemari es untuk diolah.

Naruto tampak berpikir seraya menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk tepat di seberang meja dimana Sasuke mulai memotong-motong sayuran.

"Aku tidak suka sayuran. Aku mau ramen." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongak mengalihkan tatapannya dari sayuran yang tengah dipotongnya menatap Naruto yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, ramen dengan sayuran." Sahut Sasuke cepat dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ta―"

"Tidak ada tapi, Dobe. Dengan sayuran atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan ramen-mu."

Ugh. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Membuat Sasuke menepuk kepala pirangnya dengan lembut karena sudah menurut.

"_Ne_, kenapa kita tidak ke kantin saja? Apa disini tidak ada kantin? Dan memang kau bisa masak?"

Sasuke tampak menoleh pada Naruto sekilas, Naruto tengah bertopang dagu ketika menantikan makanannya selesai dibuat Sasuke. Sangat manis.

"Makanan di kantin tidak sehat. Apalagi makanan sejenis ramen seperti ini. Ramen buatanku jelas jauh lebih sehat."

"Hmm? Aku tidak yakin."

Sasuke tidak menyahut lagi. Dan Naruto rasa Sasuke memang bukan orang yang suka berbicara banyak.

Karena bosan akhirnya Naruto hanya bernyanyi―menyanyikan lagu aneh tentang makanan yang membuat Sasuke menyentil dahinya.

Sasuke bilang suaranya memang bagus, tapi Naruto sangat buruk ketika memilih tema untuk dinyanyikan menjadi lagu. Sasuke sampai berkomentar tidak percaya jika Naruto-lah yang tadi membuat lagu bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar entah bagaimana mereka menjadi semakin dekat hari ini.

Naruto juga baru mengetahui jika Sasuke ternyata pintar memasak. Yah meskipun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya di depan Sasuke. Tapi, setidaknya rasa sayuran di ramen buatan Sasuke tidak buruk seperti sayuran buatan kakaknya. Entah apa yang dimasukkan Sasuke ke dalam ramennya, Naruto pikir ramen buatan Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu ramen favoritnya.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto kembali duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan latihan Black-Voice. Sasuke berkata padanya jika Black-Voice sedang mengerjakan _project_ solo mereka hingga tempat latihan mereka jarang terpakai belakangan. Jadilah Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk sementara berlatih di ruangan Black-Voice sampai ia mendapatkan ruangan miliknya.

Sekarang Sasuke tengah meninggalkannya sendiri. Pemuda itu memiliki urusan yang entah apa Naruto tidak tau―dan tidak ingin tau sekalipun ia sangat penasaran.

Sasuke hanya meninggalkannya beserta sebuah buku catatan kecil untuk dirinya mencari nama grup duet mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Naruto hampir melupakannya jika mereka membutuhkan nama duet. Dan tadi saat ia diminta mencari nama dan langsung mengusulkan nama _'SasuNaru'_ untuk nama duet mereka, Sasuke malah menatapnya tajam dan langsung menolaknya dengan ketus.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan SasuNaru?

Lalu Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan yang ia pegang sampai sebuah suara pinti terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa tepat di sebelah kanan Naruto lalu dengan seenaknya meminum jus jeruk kalengan milik Naruto yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada Naruto sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan latihan Black-Voice.

"Itu kan minumanku Teme!"

Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya melalui sudut matanya, lalu menyodorkan minuman Naruto pada pemiliknya.

"Hn. Tapi aku yang memberikannya padamu."

"Huh. Bukannya kau tidak suka jeruk?"

_Memang tidak. Tapi karena kau suka, aku pun jadi menyukainya._ Ehm―tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu kan?

"Jadi, perlihatkan padaku nama duet buatanmu." Perintah Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto lantas memberikan buku catatan yang sebelumnya diberikan Sasuke padanya untuk membuat daftar-daftar nama rekomendasi darinya.

Sasuke tampak mengernyit melihat berbagai coret-coretan yang telah menutupi berbagai nama yang sepertinya sebelumnya akan menjadi rekomendasi dari Naruto.

Lalu mata kelamnya menemukan sebuah nama yang membuat dahinya justru makin berkerut.

"_Sapphire-Onyx Sky_?"

Naruto tampak mengangguk antusias disertai senyuman lima jarinya.

"Kutolak." Dan kembali mendapatkan sahutan ketus dari Sasuke yang langsung menutup buku catatan kecil lalu mengembalikan buku itu pada Naruto.

"E-EEEH? Tapi kenapaaaa?" Tanya Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut membuat Sasuke sungguh tidak tahan dan beranjak menuju lemari es yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Mengambil jus tomat kalengan dari dalam lemari es lalu Sasuke meneguknya sebelum berujar kalem menjawab pertanyaan Naruto,

"Terlalu dirimu."

"Diriku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Alay."

"TEMEEEEE!"

Dan sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke arah Sasuke yang dapat ditangkap dengan sempurna olehnya.

"Biar aku yang memikirkannya nanti." Ujar Sasuke seraya melihat jam tangannya dan melirik pintu di dekat sofa dimana Naruto duduk.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"E-eh―b-bukan begitu tapi, a-aku akan sendirian lagi. Dan itu sangat tidak enak."

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu―"

"Permisi."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki ruangan Black-Voice dan mengintrupsi perbincangannya dan Naruto.

"Anda?"

"IRUKA-_JIICHAN_?!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang tengah menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan antusias dan segala jenis pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di dalam kepala Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_, saya Umino Iruka, manager _Bocchan_―ah maksud saya Namikaze Naruto."

"_Bocchan_, Minato-_sama_ yang meminta saya langsung untuk ke Jepang dan menjaga anda ketika beliau mengetahui anda bergabung dengan sebuah agensi artis di Jepang."

Naruto tampak mengangguk-angguk maklum mengingat betapa protektifnya ayahnya jika menyangkut dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat menghela napas berat menyadari jika manager baru Naruto akan menghalangi jalannya mendekatkan diri dengan si Dobe-pirang yang sangat polos―jika tidak ingin disebut bodoh―didepannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

_*)nada dari lirik part 'Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni..'_

.

A/N: Ada bonus untuk kalian setelah selingan ini.

.

Kina's corner.

.

Hai? Omatase.

Maaf ya menunggu lama, dunia nyata sedang sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Saat liburan lebaran kemarin juga laptop sempat disita pacar karena ketawan menulis yaoi ItaKyuu haha. Hontou gomen ne?

Ah kali ini saya ingin sekali bahas lagu di chapter ini! Lagunya Sasuke? Iya! Ini lagunya Sasuke. Duo yang membuat sebuah grup bernama Sasuke pada tahun sekitas 2000an. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha hahaha

Dan di cover oleh Tegomass di tahun 2011.

Saya suka lagunya easylistening. Trus liat Tegomass bawain lagu ini tuh berasa kayak ini kisahnya mereka haha

Awalnya saya sempat berpikir memakai lagu Hikari-nya Tegomass, karena PV mereka yang terasa shonen-ai banget dari sudut pandang saya. Liat Tegoshi juga kayak ngeliat Naruto jadinya, gara-gara rambutnya Tegoshi pas banget lagi pirang.

Tapi lagu ini nggak kalah bagus kok, lagunya manis.

Saya sangat rekomendasikan untuk mendengarnya.

Thanks a lot to Tagomass - Aoi Bench ― karena sudah menemani saya selama proses pembuatan chapter ini. ^^

Ah, dan maaf untuk chapter-chapter awal, belum bisa saya masukkan adegan lemon ke dalamnya. Karena hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto memang harus dibangun dari sangat awal pertemuan mereka. Dan nggak mungkin kan mereka belum apa-apa langsung lemonan? Haha Naru-chan bisa kabur kalo menyadari dirinya homo X'D

Jika ingin scene lemon SasuNaru, silahkan tunggu project fanfic oneshoot-threeshoot saya. Sedang dalam pengerjaan. Setelah deadline saya, akan saya lanjutkan. Atau jika ada yang ingin request fanfic, silahkan mampir ke akun ask fm saya dengan id suzukina, karena saya tidak akan selalu mengecek email masuk dari ffn. Pm kalian bisa saja saya lewatkan.

Juga tolong selalu ingatkan saya jika saya punya tanggung jawab meyelesaikan fanfic-fanfic saya.

Semua review kalian saya pasti baca, dan saya sangat senang membacanya. Itu seperti ada semangat yang tersalur ke saya haha

Untuk yang menanyakan lagu Kaitou y-ELLOW-Voice, kamu bisa download di sini db. tt / 3soddAWK (hilangkan spasinya)

Atau yang ingin lagu-lagu yang ada di fanfic ini, silahkan cantumkan email kalian di kolom review, atau di akun ask fm saya juga boleh kalo kamu nggak ingin email kamu tersebar, nggak saya answer tapi akan saya jawab melalui email :)

Oiya maaf kebanyakan selingan. Setelah ini, scroll terus ya, ada dessert-nya di bawah ;3

Ah, dan saya hampir lupa…, Selamat Tahun Baru! ^^

.

.

Sasuke/Tegomass - Aoi Bench

Indonesia translate by Uswatun Hasana Ast

.

Bangku Biru

.

Besok kau datang ke reuni kelas, bukan?

Aku melihat pemberitahuan yang terlipat dua,

sekali lagi

Ada banyak orang berjalan di sepanjang jalan

penuh pepohonan berbaris

Dimana kita berjalan, bergandengan tangan,

ketika kita pertama kali bertemu

Aku selalu membuatmu menunggu

Walaupun ku ragu kau akan menungguku di

stasiun

Tapi aku tetap mencarimu

Ku harap ku mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu"

hingga suaraku serak

Aku tak bisa berhenti merindukanmu, dimanapun

itu, apapun yang ku lakukan

Di kala senja, salju turun di langit di atas peron

Ku bepergian ke kota ini mengikuti mimpiku

Aku duduk di bangku biru

Dan teringat hari ketika kau melambaikan tangan

tanda perpisahan

Ku harap ku mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu"

hingga suaraku serak

Aku tak bisa kembali ke cinta itu, rasa sakit

mulai sedikit bergeser

Musim berlalu lebih cepat dari yang ku kira

Membawa serta rasa sakitku, terlalu jauh untuk

dilihat

Ku harap ku mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu"

hingga suaraku serak

Aku tak bisa berhenti merindukanmu, dimanapun

itu, apapun yang ku lakukan

Ku harap ku mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu"

hingga suaraku serak

Aku tak bisa kembali ke cinta itu, rasa sakit

mulai sedikkit bergeser

.

Tegomass - Aoi Bench lyric with color code SasuNaru ver by Usachii db. tt/ bCCTeGbm (hilangkan spasinya)

Tegomass - Aoi Bench PV www. facebook NEWSandTegomass/ videos/ 1902034275289 (hilangkan spasinya)

.

.

OMAKE.

.

"_Blue_ _Sky_?" Neji menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Terlalu biasa ya?" Dan malah kembali disahuti dengan pertanyaan―khas Sasuke.

Neji tampak menghela napas. Sasuke memang tampak acuh, seperti tidak peduli dengan segala hal padahal sebenarnya justru dialah yang paling peduli.

Sasuke sudah seperti adik untuknya. Mungkin karena itu juga Sasuke terkadang membagi berbagai pemikirannya pada Neji.

"Sebenarnya tergantung dari alasanmu. Kau pasti punya alasan mengapa menggunakan nama ini untuk nama duetmu dengan Naruto bukan?"

Sasuke menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Kali ini menatap Neji dalam. Dia memang tidak suka terlihat begitu serius memikirkan sesuatu, hingga ketika membicarakan hal yang menurutnya agak serius, dia akan membawa serta gitarnya untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto menyarankan beberapa nama sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Kau tau? _Sapphire-Onyx Sky_ dan―ehm―_SasuNaru_ itu terdengar terlalu―"

"Manis?"

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tajam yang malah mendapatkan kekehan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sangat khas Naruto bukan?" Ujar Neji kemudian.

"Persetan. Yang jelas. Nama itu aku dapatkan begitu saja. Kau juga tau kan, dia itu biru. Maksudku, matanya,"

"Seperti langit?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Sebenarnya aku mengambil kata langit itu dari salah satu rekomendasi nama darinya."

"Wah, ternyata kau masih memikirkannya ya."

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyela perkataanku?"

Dan kali ini Neji tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Sangat menyenangkan memiliki adik seperti Sasuke. Dia mudah untuk terpancing jika menyangkut hal yang sensitif dengannya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke memiliki sesuatu hal dengan Naruto yang Neji sendiri masih mencurigainya.

Mereka berdua sangat manis jika bersama bukan? Batin Neji, sinting.

"Ne, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau sadar? Jika _Blue Sky_ itu bukan hanya Naruto tapi juga dirimu?"

"Tentu saja, itu akan menjadi nama duet kami."

"Bukan itu. Naruto mungkin sebiru langit di siang hari. Tapi kau adalah langit malamnya. Langit di siang dan di malam hari pada dasarnya berwarna biru. Langit malam bukanlah berwarna hitam meskipun terlihat seperti itu. Mungkin matamu memang hitam, tapi aku yakin tidak segelap langit malam yang kau kira."

"Jangan bercanda Neji. Aku bukanlah langit malam. Dan mataku jelas berwarna hitam."

"Ini perumpamaan Sasuke. Kau tau pasti maksudku, mengingat sudah banyak sekali bait-bait lagu yang kau ciptakan dengan indah."

"Lupakan soal itu. Jadi bagaimana nama ini?"

"Aku menyukainya. Bagiku, nama ini sangat mencerminkan kalian. Meskipun mungkin ada orang yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar studio dimana hanya tinggal Neji sebelum dirinya datang menemui pemuda dengan mata bulan itu.

"Kau bertanya padaku, tapi masih akan memikirkannya? Kupikir akulah penentu keputusanmu." Neji berujar tepat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya kembali dengan kesendirian.

Dan ia mendapat sahutan dari adiknya tepat sebelum pintu studio itu tertutup dari luar.

"Tch. Kau terlalu percaya diri, _Nii-san_."

_Blam._

.

.

END of OMAKE

.

.

Jadi? Ada rekomendasi nama duet mereka? Atau nama yang Sasuke buat sudah cukup sederhana dan mencerminkan SasuNaru seperti yang Neji katakan?

Silahkan berpendapat di kolom review. Hontou arigatou.

.

See you on next chap.

With love, Yukina.


End file.
